LA OTRA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS
by MaryJonasGrint'87
Summary: Esta historia es un UA, con OC, OoC... que se centra en el 6º año, aunque los primeros capítulos introduzcan un poco la historia. Habrá viajes en el tiempo, personajes nuevos, romances... y muchos misterios por desvelar. NO SPOILERS del 7º libro.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:****EL ORFANATO**

_Era una tarde algo fresca de un 31 de octubre, la noche de Halloween, y una familia compuesta por los padres y sus pequeños hijos mellizos de un año recién cumplidos estaba reunida en el salón de su casa. El pequeño estaba tomándose la leche que le daba su madre en un biberón y su melliza intentaba andar y gatear mientras su padre la seguía con la mirada, cuando escucharon un fortísimo ruido y los cristales saltaron por los aires. Fue un segundo, lo suficiente como para que el padre le gritara a su esposa que se llevara a su hijo a la habitación mientras él intentaba proteger a su hija y retener al mago oscuro; pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el lord tenía cogida a la pequeña por los pies (que lloraba a grito tendido)…_

_Jajajajaja. Vaya, Potter, parece que tienes algo descuidada a la nenita –se mofaba un hombre bastante maligno de él._

_Suéltala, maldito villano –ordenó el padre mientras imploraba porque soltara a su pequeña hija._

_¿Y si no lo hago…? _

_¿Qué quieres de nosotros?_

_De ti nada. Pero de tus hijos… acabar con ellos. Jajajajaja. _

_¡Serás mal nacido¡Son sólo unos críos indefensos!_

_Eso es ahora, pero en el futuro serán una amenaza para mí. ¿Quieres que la suelte? Tú mandas… –y la dejó caer (suerte que el padre tiene grandes reflejos…)._

_El padre corrió a cogerla, pero para ello tuvo que bajar la guardia y el villano aprovechó para usar la maldición imperdonable por excelencia sobre el padre, que no pudo esquivarla._

Una chica morena de ojos verdes intenso se despertó sobresaltada en su cama del orfanato pues, a parte de haber tenido esa pesadilla que la perseguía hacía ya varias noches, le dolía la extraña cicatriz que tenía en su brazo izquierdo. Ella era Nicole Potter, quien llevaba en ese orfanato desde que tenía memoria; vio la hora en el gran reloj que colgaba de la pared, cuyas agujas marcaban las 5:07 de la madrugada. Y de pronto recordó… ¡que hoy cumplía once años! Pero, claro, nunca ha tenido regalos y ese año tampoco los iba a tener. Eso la desanimó, e inconscientemente miró a sus compañeros del orfanato, que dormían plácidamente; todos la ignoraban, no tenía amigos y encima la maltrataban, y todo por ser una 'anormal' y una 'extraterrestre', como ellos la llamaban por hacer cosas extrañas inconscientemente (aparecer de pronto en el tejado, hacer que una tiza y un borrador persiguieran a un niño que no paraba de darle pellizcos…). Decidió volver a dormirse y, como consuelo, pensar que el día sería mejor.

Buenos días, dormilona –la intentaba despertar la directora del orfanato, la única persona que la trataba bien y a la que tenía bastante cariño.

Humm… -articulaba Nicole, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

Vamos, que ya es tardecillo. Además, tienes visita –le dijo la señora Jarvis, la directora.

Eso último consiguió espabilar completamente a la muchacha, pues NUNCA tenía visita.

¿Visita¿Quién, señora Jarvis? –preguntó extrañada Nicole.

Pues es un señor que dice conocerte y que tiene que hablar contigo –explicó la señora Jarvis–. Parece importante, así que no lo hagas esperar.

Voy –avisó la muchacha, mientras cogía la ropa que iba a ponerse. Una vez vestida fue al despacho de la señora Jarvis, donde se encontraba un señor mayor con una GRAN barba.

Buenos días, pequeña –saludó el anciano.

Buenos días, señor –devolvió el saludo Nicole.

Te preguntarás quién soy… Me llamo Albus Dumbledore, y vengo a entregarte esta carta –se presentó el anciano, entregándole una carta que la muchacha comenzó a leer.

_Estimada señorita Potter._

_Nos complace informarle de que ha sido admitida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, así mismo como que deberá estar el día 1 de Septiembre a las 11 am en la estación King Cross, andén 9 y ¾. A continuación, le adjuntamos una lista con los materiales que va a necesitar, que podrá encontrarlos en el Callejón Diagón._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva Macgonnagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts._

Disculpe, señor, pero… ¿qué significa esta carta? –preguntó Nicole, confundida, tras leer la carta.

Esto, pequeña, quiere decir que estás admitida en el colegio que yo dirijo. Nicole… eres una bruja –informó Dumbledore.

… ¿Que soy qué? –preguntó Nicole, más confundida todavía.

Una bruja, y de una gran familia… -empezó a explicar Dumbledore.

Un momento… yo no tengo familia, y desde que tengo memoria vivo aquí… -cortó Nicole, cada vez más confundida.

Si existes es porque tuviste una familia, aunque no la recuerdes –le explicaba el director como un abuelo a su nieta.

Es verdad, aunque me gustaría acordarme de ellos y haberlos podido disfrutar más tiempo –admitió Nicole, entristeciéndose.

Lo sé… Pero, dime¿qué piensas de la carta? –le preguntó Dumbledore, sonriéndole.

Pues… Si le soy sincera, me parece algo extrañísimo, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado… ¿De verdad soy una bruja? –preguntó Nicole, aún sin creérselo.

Por supuesto. A ver… ¿has hecho alguna vez algo inexplicable?

Pues… ahora que lo pienso, sí. Una vez que un niño no dejaba de darme pellizcos grité y de pronto una tiza y un borrador lo perseguían –explicó Nicole, haciendo memoria y no pudiendo evitar sonreír levemente ante tal recuerdo.

Eso, Nicole, es magia accidental. Lo que confirma que eres una bruja muy buena –dijo Dumbledore, guiñándole un ojo divertido–. Entonces… ¿qué decides?

Pues… vale –respondió Nicole, sonriendo.

Bueno, pues entonces sólo queda comprar el material en el Callejón Diagón –explicó Dumbledore, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

¿Cuándo iré? –preguntó Nicole, ansiosa.

Mañana mismo –respondió Dumbledore-. Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, pequeña. Nos vemos el uno de septiembre –añadió, sonriéndole y saliendo del orfanato.

Hasta pronto –se despidió Nicole, muy feliz y a la vez sorprendida por tales noticias.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: HOGWARTS**

El 1 de septiembre por fin llegó, y Nicole se encontraba frente a los andenes 9 y 10 sin saber cómo entrar a la plataforma 9 y ¾; sin embargo, oyó a lo lejos algo que le llamó la atención.

- … _abarrotado de_ _muggles, cómo no _–era una señora pelirroja que venía acompañada de 4 niños y una niña, todos también pelirrojos.

- ¿Muggles¿Eso no lo dijo el profesor? –se preguntó Nicole, avanzando hacia los pelirrojos.

- Disculpe, señora¿podría decirme cómo llegar…? –empezó a preguntar la muchacha, pero la señora los interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo llegar al andén? No te preocupes, querida, sólo tienes que avanzar hacia allí (señalando el muro enfrente de ellos) –explicó la señora, con una sonrisa amable.

- Coge carrerilla si estás nerviosa –le recomendó uno de los gemelos allí presentes.

- Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Nicole, agradecida.

- Oh, no es nada, pequeña. Si quieres fíjate cómo lo hace Percy –sugirió la señora, señalando a su hijo mayor.

Y así se hizo. Una vez Percy traspasó la barrera el resto lo siguió, encontrándose con el expreso escarlata que la llevaría al colegio. Subió al expreso y buscó un compartimento vacío. Allí…

- Perdona¿te importa si me quedo? –preguntó un muchacho que debería ser de primero, moreno de ojos verdes.

- No, claro que no –respondió Nicky.

- Gracias. Por cierto, me llamo Harry Potter¿y tú?

- Nicole… ¿has dicho Potter¡Vaya, te llamas igual que yo! Mi apellido también es Potter. Qué coincidencia¿no?

- S-sí.

- Bueno…

- Estooo, chicos. ¿Os importa que me siente con vosotros? Es que está todo lleno –preguntó uno de los pelirrojos.

- Claro, adelante –dijeron los dos morenos.

- Gracias. Bueno, yo soy Ron Weasley¿y vosotros? –quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Yo soy Nicole y éste es Harry, encantada –respondió la chica.

- Igualmente. Pero ¿no tenéis apellido? –preguntó saber Ron.

- Claro, sorprendentemente los dos nos apellidamos Potter –contestó Nicky.

- ¡¿HARRY POTTER¿EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER, EL-NIÑO-QUE-SOBREVIVIÓ? –Ron estaba que flipaba en colores.

- Ehhh… -Harry se había quedado sin palabras, ya que aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de ser famoso.

- Perdona, pero ¿por qué es famoso según tú? –preguntó extrañada Nicole.

- ¿No lo sabes¡Acabó misteriosamente con Quien-Tú-Sabes! –explicó Ron.

- ¿Con quién? –preguntó Nicky, algo perdida por haber estado todos estos años en un orfanato muggle.

Estuvieron contándose cosas de ellos mismos, pero por última vez se abrió la puerta del compartimento.

- Perdonad. ¿Habéis visto una rana? Es que se me ha escapado… -preguntó un chico que parecía ser también de primero.

- No, pero si la vemos te avisaremos¿vale? –respondió Nicky -Por cierto¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó al final.

- Ah, gracias. Me llamo Neville, Neville Lomgbotton –respondió el muchacho, justo antes de salir del compartimente y cerrar la puerta.

Y el resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad. Al llegar a Hogsmeade los de primero se subieron en los botes que los llevarían a Hogwarts. Una vez dentro del castillo (todos estaban flipando), la profesora McGonnagall los llevó dentro del Gran Comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la Selección de las Casas.

- Cuando yo os llame subiréis a que os coloque el Sombrero Seleccionador, que decidirá a qué casa vais a pertenecer… Abbot, Hannah –explicó la profesora Mcgonnagall, al tiempo que llamaba a una niña pelirroja con trenzas.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Evans, Sarah –llamó la profesora Mcgonnagall.

- "Veamos… Hay mucha valentía en ti, aunque también inteligencia. Dentro de poco te enterarás de importantes noticias relacionadas con tu familia, pero que eso no te cambie… Volviendo a la selección, está claro que irás a… ¡GRIFFINDOR!"

- López, Marian.

-"Humm… Tú no eres de aquí¿verdad? Aunque eres tan inteligente que pronto te acostumbrarás. No hay duda, tú serás ¡GRIFFINDOR!"

- Malfoy, Draco.

- "Tú y yo sabemos a dónde perteneces… ¡SLYTHERIN!"

- Potter, Harry.

De pronto se hizo el silencio en el comedor.

- "Un Potter, y bastante especial. Tranquilo, pronto sabrás más cosas de tu familia, y descubrirás que no estás sólo. Veamos ahora a qué casa pertenecerás: eres inteligente, bondadoso y trabajador, valiente y con muchas ganas de probarte a ti mismo. Sin embargo, debes pertenecer a… ¡GRIFFINDOR!"

- ¡Yuujuu! –exclamaron todos los Griffidors.

- Potter, Nicole.

- "Vaya, otra Potter. Humm, veamos, tienes todos los ingredientes para pertenecer a cualquier casa… salvo Slytherin. Eres inteligente, bondadosa y trabajadora y además muy pero que muy valiente y fiel, tienes una mente perfecta para maquinar cualquier tipo de broma (otra 'merodeadora' más, por así decirlo), lo darías todo por tus amigos y la gente que de verdad te importa y no soportas las injusticias ni a los abusones… Eres idéntica a tu padre, aunque también tienes algo de tu madre, claro. Está claro que vas a ir a… ¡GRYFFINDOR!" –dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-¡Genial! Aunque no entiendo lo que ha querido decir con eso de 'merodeadora' y lo de mis padres –pensó Nicky mientras se sentaba en la mesa de los leones.

- Sanders, Theresa.

- "¿Qué puedo hacer contigo? Eres valiente, pero también ambiciosa. Tienes buen corazón, pero presiento que alguien te necesita en… ¡SLYTHERIN!"

- Weasley, Ronald.

- "¡Otro Weasley! Parece que nunca se acaban estos pelirrojos tan simpáticos. Todos los Weasley's han estado en la misma casa y tú no vas a ser la excepción, además con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta de lo que vales. Ya eres un… ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

-Wood, Oliver.

-"Eres un chico inquieto por lo visto, y algo tímido. Tranquilo, muchacho, demuestra lo que vales estando en… ¡GRIFFINDOR!"

Así paso la Ceremonia de Selección, el discurso de Dumbledore (al decir lo del Bosque Prohibido, tanto los gemelos Weasley como Nicky sonrieron traviesamente y se miraron asombrados por estar pensando en lo mismo (vamos, saltarse la prohibición, entre otras cosas)). Los prefectos (Percy en Griffindor) los llevaron a sus Salas Comunes, y el grupo formado por Harry, Nicole, Ron, Oliver, Sarah y Marian empezaron a hablar.

- ¡Hola¿Qué tal habéis pasado el verano? –preguntó Oliver, para iniciar una conversación.

- Yo muy bien. Hasta este año vivíamos en España y allí pasé también el verano –contó Sarah.

- ¿En España? O.O ¡Yo también! –exclamó Marian, contenta.

- ¿Sí¿Dónde? –le preguntó Sarah, intrigada.

- En Madrid. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó Marian.

- En Almería –respondió Sarah.

- Ah… -murmuró Marian, comprendiendo.

- ¿Y los demás? –siguió preguntando Oliver.

- El mío como siempre, aguantando a mis seis hermanos, aunque los gemelos cuentan como diez –explicó Ron.

- ¡Pedazo familia! O.O –exclamó Nicole, alucinada–. Mi verano ha sido como toda mi vida… en un orfanato muggle en el que todos me odian por ser una "anormal"…

Los demás se quedaron sin habla, pues en ese momento no sabían qué decir.

- Pues entonces nosotros estamos más o menos igual… yo vivo con mis odiosos tíos y primo que también me odian por ser "un fenómeno" –comentó Harry, entristeciéndose también.

De nuevo se quedaron los demás sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Y… y tu verano, Oliver? –preguntó Sarah para aligerar las cosas.

- Bueno, fui de vacaciones con mis padres y mi hermanita Samantha a Yorkshire y después a Irlanda -respondió Oliver.

- Jeje¡eso sí que es viajar! –comentó Ron.

- Oye¿pero no es una gran coincidencia que Harry y Nicole tengan el mismo apellido? O.O –preguntó Oliver, cayendo en la cuenta de ese detalle.

- Pues serán casualidades de la vida –opinó Nicole.

- Será… -estuvieron de acuerdo los demás.

- Oíd¿y si nos vamos a dormir ya? Es que mañana hay que madrugar –preguntó Marian.

- Tienes razón… ¡Buenas noches! –dijo Harry, yendo al cuarto de los chicos de primero.

- ¡Buenas noches! –respondieron los demás, encaminándose cada uno a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente…

- ¿Dónde estarán éstos? –le preguntó Nicky a Marian, preocupada por la tardanza de Harry y Ron.

- Ni idea, pero espero que no tarden –respondió Marian, pues ya estaban en clases de Transformaciones y Mcgonnagall estaba a punto de llegar.

-¡Uff, ya hemos llegado! –irrumpió Ron en la clase junto con Harry.

-¡Harry Potter y Ron Weasley¡Menos mal que habéis llegado a tiempo! –les regañó Oliver.

-¡Es que Ron se quedó dormido y luego nos perdimos! Como el colegio es tan grande… -explicó Harry, quejándose.

-Ejem, es que no dormí muy bien a causa de los nervios¿sabes? –se defendió Ron.

-¡Pues venga, sentaos rápido que Mcgonnagall llegará de un momento a otro! Si queréis, sentaos con nosotras –dijo Marian.

-¡Gracias, españolita! –dijo Ron, gracioso.

- Ejem ¬¬ -carraspeó Marian, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡Es que tú eres la única española que está en Hogwarts! –se justificó Ron.

-Sí, aunque Sarah es inglesa, pero se trasladó a España –le apoyó Nicky.

-Buenos días, alumnos –dijo Mcgonnagall, entrando de pronto.

-Buenos días, profesora –respondieron los demás.

-Bien, para empezar quiero mostraros una cosa –dijo Mcgonnagall, transformándose en gato.

-¡Wooo! –exclamaron todos, alucinando.

Así se pasó la clase, la profesora explicando cosas básicas de Transformaciones y los alumnos alucinando cada vez más. Tocó el timbre y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase del día… ejem… Pociones con Slytherin.

- Menos mal que no es una clase doble –comentó Nicky, mirando con asco a los Slytherin.

- ¡Sería fatídico para nuestra salud mental! –corroboró Ron.

- ¿Vamos a compartir clase con Griffindor? –preguntó Tess a otra chica de Slytherin.

- Se supone. ¡Odio a esos malditos! –exclamó la chica, cerrando el puño con rabia.

- Tampoco serán tan malos¿no? –comentó Tess, observándolos.

- Son los peor, Tess, no te acerques a ellos –le respondió la chica.

- Vaya, vaya… el famoso Harry Potter?! Veo que no eres tan… especial –comentó Malfoy, apareciendo junto a ellos con cara de odio.

- No sé quién eres, pero tú tampoco eres muy especial como para hablar de los demás –se defendió Harry.

- ¿Sabes? Me das asco ¬¬ -dijo Draco.

- Peor para ti –salió a defenderlo Nicky.

- ¿Te lo he dicho a ti¿No? Pues entonces cierra la boca, huerfanita ¬¬ -escupió Draco.

"_PUM"_

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, asquerosa serpiente?! –exclamó Ron, dándole un puñetazo, sorprendiendo a todos e incluso a él mismo.

- ¿¡Te atreves a tocarme, pobretón?! –preguntó Draco, palpándose la cara y descubriendo que le sangraba la nariz.

- Me atrevo a eso y a mucho más, idiota –le respondió Ron, envalentonado y mirándolo con odio.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! –exclamó Draco, dándole un puñetazo.

- Ahí dio comienzo una gran pelea, en la que los Gryffindor intentaban separarlos (las chicas miraban horrorizadas y Nicky estaba como ida) y los Slytherin animaban a Draco. Sin embargo la pelea no duró mucho más, pues una voz terrorífica se escuchó entre el barullo.

- ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ?! –bramó Snape, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos a punto de salírseles de las órbitas.

- Señor, Weasley me ha agredido –respondió Draco, escupiendo sangre, con un ojo morado y la nariz rota.

- ¡WEASLEY! –gritó Snape, mirándolo con odio.

- Profesor, él empezó –se defendió Ron, señalando a Draco, con la nariz y el labio partidos y un ojo morado.

- No es cierto, señor –le contradijo Draco.

- ¡SILENCIO! WEASLEY, VAYA CON LA JEFA DE SU CASA Y 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRIFFINDOR, ADEMÁS DE UNA SEMANA DE CASTIGOS LIMPANDO ESTE AULA –vociferó Snape, señalando a Ron. Y, mirando a Draco, añadió–. Malfoy, no me esperaba esto de usted. 5 puntos menos para Slytherin.

- Pero, profesor Snape, deberían ir primero a la Enfermería –le comentó Harry.

- ¡Cállese, Potter! Estos alumnos han cometido una infracción y se lo merecen –sentenció Snape, pensando que había dado por concluido el asunto y dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Está diciendo que le importa un comino que se les infecten las heridas y que tengan que ir a San Mungo¿¡Está diciendo que es tan orgulloso y tiene tan poco corazón que va a permitir que a un crío de 11 años le pase algo grave?! –estalló Nicky, sorprendida por la actitud del profesor.

- ¡POTTER¿ESTÁ CUESTIONANDO MI TRABAJO? –preguntó molesto Snape.

- ¡No, estoy cuestionándolo a usted! Vamos a la Enfermería, Ron –contestó Nicky, cogiendo la mano de Ron dispuesta a ir a la Enfermería.

Snape no se lo pensó y abofeteó a Nicky, los leones dieron un grito por la sorpresa, la chica se cayó al suelo por la violencia del golpe y escupió algo de sangre a los pies del profesor que no parecía arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¡ERES UNA NIÑATA REBELDE, NO VUELVAS A FALTARME AL RESPETO O TE ACORDARÁS DE MÍ! –exclamó Snape, fuera de sí.

- No le tengo miedo –siseó Nicky fríamente, mirándolo con odio y saliendo del aula acompañada por sus amigos, quienes también le mandaron miradas llenas de odio.

- Creo que se ha pasado –le comentó Tess en voz baja a su compañera.

- Cállate, Tess, se lo merecían –le respondió la chica.

Por el camino nadie hablaba, estaban tan enfadados con el profesor de Pociones que ni salían las palabras. Al llegar a la Enfermería la señora Pomfrey se asustó al ver a ambos muchachos en tales condiciones. Entre todos le explicaron a la enfermera lo que había pasado, y ésta se sorprendió.

- No me lo puedo creer, muchachos, de verdad que no me lo puedo creer –murmuraba la señora Pomfrey, al tiempo que curaba a ambos chicos.

- Pero los va a poder curar¿verdad? –le preguntó Marian, con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación.

- Por supuesto, pequeña, pero es que no me lo esperaba de un profesor –le respondió la enfermera.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer respecto a eso? –preguntó Sarah.

- Nada, salvo informar de esto al director –respondió la señora Pomfrey, soltando un suspiro.

- Tranquilos, chicos, ya lo arreglaremos nosotros a nuestra manera –les susurró Nicky, maquinando alguna broma.

- Bueno, ya están curados. Ahora vayan a su siguiente clase –les dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, señora Pomfrey –dijeron los demás.

Esa noche, en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, inexplicablemente el profesor de Pociones acabó calvo y con un tutú rosa que brillaba y en el que se podía leer "SOY UN IDIOTA QUE PEGA A ALUMNOS" en letras multicolores. Así mismo, se le abrió un expediente académico a Snape y se le expulsó durante un curso, el cual pasó en una especie de Reformatorio.

Llegó el fin de curso y con él las vacaciones de verano. Durante el viaje en tren se contaron sus planes del verano.

- Pues yo me voy a ir con mis padres a Grecia –contaba Marian.

- ¿Ah, sí? Qué bien, pues nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí como todos los veranos… -dijo Ron, decaído.

- Pues yo también me tendré que quedar aquí, no creo que mis tíos digan de salir –contó Harry.

- ¿Y tú, Nicky? –preguntó Sarah.

- …

- ¿Nicky? –volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

- Pues la verdad es que no sé lo que haré –respondió Nicky, intentando sonar alegre.

Mientras tanto ya habían llegado a la estación, así que bajaron con sus cosas hasta donde se encontraban sus padres. Nicky estaba buscando a la señora Jarvis, pues pensaba que habría ido a buscarla, pero entonces se acordó de lo que pasó el 1 de septiembre (la señora Jarvis ni siquiera la miró cuando Nicky salió del orfanato hacia King Cross, y luego le dijo: No me esperaba esto de ti¿así me pagas que te haya acogido y te haya defendido todos estos años?) y comprendió que la había perdido para siempre. Sin siquiera despedirse de los demás, y con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, cogió sus cosas y se fue hacia el orfantato.

- ¿Dónde está Nicky? –preguntó preocupada Marian.

- Mira, por ahí va –respondió Oliver, señalando la salida por donde la chica salía.

- ¿Qué le pasará? –preguntó triste Ron.

- Supongo que como se tiene que quedar en el orfanato y no tiene quien la apoye… -supuso Harry, suspirando.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL TIEMPO PASA**

Pasaron 5 años de eso, en los que ocurrieron muchas cosas. En ese tiempo, los lazos de amistad fueron creciendo, llegando a ser un grupo inseparable.

En segundo se enteraron de que Sarah y Draco son primos.

En tercero supieron que Nicky y Harry son hermanos mellizos y que Sarah es su prima, por lo que Nicky y Harry se fueron a vivir con Sarah y sus padres (que a la vez son sus padrinos y consiguieron su tutela). Por último, una pareja se formó.

_"FLASH-BACK"_

_Estaban todos sentados en la Sala Común, hablando de temas triviales. Sin embargo había dos personas que estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos. En ese tiempo, ambos muchachos empezaron a sentir cosas extrañas por el otro. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que se quedaron solos en la Sala Común ambos se sonrojaron y no podían ni mirarse._

_-Ejem__… Creo que va siendo hora de acostarse –repuso el muchacho._

_-Sí, tienes razón –accedió la chica._

_Pero de pronto, al levantarse, la chica tropezó y __calló__ encima del muchacho, juntándose ambos labios. Al mirarse a la cara estaban __sonrojadísimos__ y avergonzados._

_-Ejem__… Esto… esto… yo…-empezó el muchacho._

_-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? –fue lo único que pudo decir la chica._

_-Pues… que nos hemos besado…-respondió el muchacho, al tiempo que pensaba "Venga, ésta es tu oportunidad"._

-…

_-Oye, yo…yo… ¡Yo te quiero! –explotó el muchacho, volviéndola a besar con más dulzura y a la vez con algo de timidez, beso que por supuesto la chica respondió._

_Y de esa forma, Harry Potter y Marian López fueron oficialmente pareja._

_"FIN FLASH-BACK"_

Ese verano, Nicky y Harry se fueron con Sarah y sus padres un mes a España (concretamente a Almería) y, al volver, invitaron a sus amigos a su casa (que era bastante grande, con piscina incluida). Allí ocurrieron varios acontecimientos, siendo uno de ellos bastante interesante para contar.

"_FLASH-BACK_"

_-Estaban bañándose los ocho en la piscina, refrescándose del agobiante calor que hacía ese verano. Estaban jugando a echarse agua por equipos cuando, en una de esas, dos personas desaparecieron misteriosamente._

_-¿Y bien¿Qué querías? –preguntó la chica, intrigada porque el muchacho la hubiera sacado de la piscina de esa forma._

_-Pues… verás… yo quería decirte que… que… que… -el muchacho estaba bastante nervioso, y no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería decir._

_-Vamos, que no muerdo –le dijo la chica de forma graciosa._

_-Está bien, tú puedes –se decía a sí mismo el muchacho–. Verás… lo que pasa es que yo… yo… ¡me he dado cuenta de que te quiero!_

_-¿¡QUÉ?! –preguntó la chica sin poder creérselo._

_-Pues eso… Sarah¿tú sientes lo mismo por mí? –preguntó el muchacho, temeroso porque la respuesta fuese negativa._

_-… Yo… ¡POR SUPUESTO! –exclamó la chica, abrazándolo._

_-¿De verdad? –preguntó el muchacho, sin poder creérselo–. Sarah Evans¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Por supuesto, Oliver Wood –respondió Sarah, sonriéndole._

_Sonrisa que por supuesto Oliver respondió con el ansiado beso, uno lleno de ternura y amor, el primer amor._

_"FIN FLASH-BACK"_

En cuarto se celebró el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los campeones de cada colegio fueron Fleur Delacour de Beuxbatons, Víctor Krum de Dumstrang y Angelina Johnson de Hogwarts. Ese año, por tanto, se suspendió la temporada de Quiddich. Con la ayuda de Tess y Sarah, consiguieron que Draco cambiase poco a poco su actitud y que se hiciera amigo de los Gryffindors. Por ese motivo fue que otra pareja se formó, durante el Baile de Navidad.

_"FLASH-BACK"_

_-Estaban en el centro de la pista, bailando una canción muy marchosa cuando, de pronto, empezó a sonar una canción lenta en la que todas las parejas se juntaban mucho y los que no las tenían aprovechaban para sentarse un rato._

_-¿Te apetece seguir bailando, o quieres que descansemos y nos tomemos algo? –preguntó __Draco__, cogiéndole la mano._

_-Prefiero seguir bailando, si no te importa –le respondió __Tess_

_-Está bien –dijo __Draco__, abrazando por la cintura a la muchacha quien, a su vez, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico._

_En ese momento se encontraban en su mundo, nada a su alrededor existía, sólo ellos dos. Llevaban tiempo sintiendo eso, ese sentimiento que les daba miedo a la vez que les gustaba: el sentimiento de __haberse enamorado. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un par de minutos hasta que, sin previo aviso, __Draco__ unió sus labios a los de __Tess__, haciéndolos suyos… haciéndola suya._

_"FIN FLASH-BACK"_

En ese mismo baile, ocurrió otro hecho para nada agradable: Nicky y Ron se pelearon, pues el pelirrojo no dejaba de babear por Fleur Delacour y a ella no le hacía ni caso. Ese enfado ocasionó que la muchacha se hiciera muy amiga de un Slytherin llamado Tommy Strown, con el que acabó saliendo una temporada hasta que intentó violarla y se pudo salvar de milagro; sin embargo, desde ese momento no dejó de acosarla (y aún lo sigue haciendo), por lo que la chica está cada vez más desesperada y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, asustada.

Y pasó un año de eso (al final Angelina ganó el Torneo, por lo que se celebró una fiesta en el Gran Comedor y otra clandestina, que duró hasta las 9 de la mañana y porque todos estaban bastante borrachos, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor). En quinto, se confirmó el regreso de Lord Voldemort (había atacado Hogsmeade en una de las visitas de los alumnos al pueblo) y se volvió a fundar la Orden del Fénix. Ron y Nicky aún seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, por lo que ambos estaban pasándolo fatal. Sus amigos tampoco sabían qué hacer para solucionarlo, hasta que un día a Harry se le ocurrió qué hacer para solucionarlo; se lo contó a Ron y, el día de Navidad, se llevó a cabo el plan.

_"FLASH-BACK"_

_Estaban repartiendo los regalos de Navidad en __Grimmauld__ Place (cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix) cuando a una muchacha morena le llegó una nota que leyó en voz baja y que decía: "Ve a las 12 en punto a la habitación de __Buckbeak__ (el hipogrifo de __Hagrid__)". La muchacha se extrañó de la nota, pero no hizo ningún comentario y siguió abriendo regalos, a la espera de la hora citada. Llegó las 12 y se encaminó, con cuidado de no llamar la atención para que no le preguntasen, a la habitación citada._

_-¿Hola, quién hay aquí? –preguntó la muchacha cuando entró al cuarto._

_-Yo –respondió una voz demasiado conocida para la chica._

_-Yo me voy de aquí –dijo Nicky, bastante molesta, caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla; cosa que no pudo, pues estaba mágicamente cerrada–. ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Hablar contigo, y aclararte una cosa… -respondió Ron._

_-… -Nicky no respondió, simplemente se sentó en el suelo dándole a entender que lo escucharía._

_-Verás, yo… Tú sabes que __Fleur__ es medio __veela__ y que yo ante eso no puedo hacer nada, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera tener algo con ella ni mucho menos… Yo… yo… ¡yo te quiero a ti!- soltó al fin Ron, después de su explicación a trompicones. _

_-JAJAJAJA, y yo voy y me lo creo¿no? Qué buen chiste, Ron, sinceramente podrías ser un gran humorista –respondió Nicky, con bastante ironía y una sonrisa triste._

_-¡P… p… pero si es verdad! –exclamó Ron, atónito por la reacción de la morena._

_-Claaarooo__. Dime una cosa¿por qué debería creerte? –preguntó Nicky._

_-¡Porque es la verdad! Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y sabes que jamás te haría daño… eres demasiado importante para mí –respondió Ron, diciendo lo último en un susurro y sin darle tiempo a la muchacha de poder decir ni hacer nada, pues en cuanto dijo lo último le cogió la cara y la besó._

_Fue un beso dulce, tímido, deseado… un beso que duró bastante, la verdad, pues era algo que ambos anhelaban desde hacía tiempo. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio._

_-¿Ahora me crees? –le preguntó, en un susurro._

_Como toda respuesta ahora fue el turno de la chica de besarlo, dejando en claro que las palabras sobraban._

_"FIN FLASH-BACK"_

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**Muy buenas, ya parece que me manejo mejor con estas cosas…**** Bueno, empecemos.**

**Disclaimer****: Nada me pertenece (salvo personajes propios), son propiedad de J.K. ****Rowling**** y ****de la**** Warner ****Bros****., y sólo espero obtener de este ****fic****reviews**** y que os guste.**

**En algunos capítulos he tenido que recurrir a frases o hecho literales de los libros para poder centrar la historia, pero no ha sido por plagio.**

**Agradezco los ****reviews****, aunque hayan sido pocos y duras críticas constructivas, las acepto y ya he dicho que intentaré mejorar. Aprovecho para pedir perdón por la demora, pues me había surgido un contratiempo que por suerte he podido arreglar. Gracias a Drumy, Anna Mary Marian, Atelier-sama, Cut-chan, Astarot y a todo su foro.**

**Este capítulo tiene formato "Flash-back" para contextualizar los capítulos a partir de aquí.**

**Bueno, creo que ya no me falta nada más por decir.**

**Quiero recibir más ****reviews****¿eh? Que me hacen mucha falta e ilusión.**

**BSS DE CHOCOLATE **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4¿QUIÉNES SOIS¿QUÉ HACEIS AQUÍ?**

Estaban los ocho disfrutando del verano y las vacaciones en la playa, unos jugando a las palas, otros bañándose y otros simplemente tomando el sol.

-Mmm¡Qué agustito se está aquí! –exclamó Marian, que se encontraba en una tumbona tomando el sol.

-Y que lo digas, cielo –corroboró Harry, que también estaba "perreando" (N/A: Perrearhacer el vago, no hacer directamente nada y todos sus sinónimos XD).

-Mira que sois vagos¿eh? Y mirad nosotras, jugando a las palas y haciendo ejercicio –les dijo Nicky, sacándoles la lengua y siguiendo con el "partido" contra Sarah que iba ganado.

-Bueno, pues no sabes lo que te pierdes –le respondió Harry, sacándole a su vez la lengua.

-Dejad ya de pelear, que parecéis niños chicos –les "regañó" Ron desde el agua.

-¡Humm! –exclamaron ambos Potter's, cruzando los brazos graciosamente (el "partido" lo habían terminado).

De pronto se escuchó una explosión dentro de la casa. Todos, asustados, corrieron hacia la misma a ver lo que había ocurrido.

-Chicos… ¿veis algo? –preguntó temerosa Nicky.

-No, nada –respondió en un susurro Marian.

-¡Ey¿Habéis oído eso? –preguntó una voz desconocida, de un muchacho.

-Jack¿estás ahí? –preguntó otra voz asustada, esta vez de una chica.

-¿Sally, cariño, eres tú? –preguntó la voz de antes.

-¡Eh¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –preguntó con un deje de miedo Oliver.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó a su vez la voz de otro chico.

-En la playa de Londres –respondió Sarah, no entendiendo nada.

-¿Y qué día es hoy? –preguntó el tal Jack.

-Esto es una locura… Hoy es 16/07/2007 –respondió Nicky.

-¿Podéis encender la luz? Es que así es más fácil todo esto –pidió Sally.

-Claro –asintió Harry, encendiendo una luz.

-Al hacerlo, se encontraron con 34 adolescentes de diferentes edades (la mayoría de 16 años) divididos en dos grupos. 22 de los desconocidos se quedaron con los ojos como platos, pues habían reconocido a los dueños de la casa.

-¿Estamos… estamos en el futuro? –preguntó en un susurro una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Esperad… ¿de qué año venís? –preguntó con astucia (pues se dio cuenta de que esa debía ser la pregunta principal) Marian.

-Del 2024 (N/A: A lo mejor la fecha no es la más correcta, pero es que soy de letras XD) –respondió un chico moreno de ojos marrones.

-Y nosotros… -empezó a decir una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes (otra distinta) que se encontraba en el "otro grupo"– nosotros somos del 1970 (N/A: Mismo de antes XD).

-¿Y cómo habéis aparecido aquí? –preguntó Ron, empezando a asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, pues nosotros estábamos en clase de Pociones (asignatura que por supuesto dominamos completamente) y como nos aburríamos decidimos los chicos y yo inventarnos una poción a partir de la que estábamos viendo (Felix Felices, creo que se llamaba) con tan mala suerte que la pelirroja aquí presente (vamos, Lily, no me mires así) me desconcentró y eché un ingrediente (aun no sé cuál fue) que hizo reacción a la poción. Entonces dije en voz alta, entre medias de la discusión con las chicas, que ojalá fuésemos al futuro para no tener que aguantar eso… Y así sucedió –explicó un chico moreno de ojos grises, perteneciente al grupo de los del "pasado".

-Y nosotros estábamos en Hogsmeade, acabábamos de entrar en las Tres Escobas y nos estábamos tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla tan tranquilos cuando, de pronto, se oyó un 'plop', todo se volvió negro y aparecimos aquí –explicó una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, del grupo del "futuro".

-De acuerdo… Pues, escuchados ambos relatos, creo que deberíamos comenzar con las presentaciones –dijo Nicky, mirando de forma extraña a la chica que acababa de hablar.

-Bueno, pues yo soy James Potter –empezó un muchacho moreno de cabellos rebeldes y ojos avellana.

-Y yo Lily Evans –siguió una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Pues yo, encantos, soy el gran Sirius Black –siguió el moreno de antes, guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndoles de forma sexy a las chicas, con miradas asesinas de parte de sus novios.

-Ay, Sirius, parece mentira que YO sea tu novia… Bueno pues yo me llamo Jenny Mcfadden –siguió una rubia de ojos azules.

-Y yo me llamo Remus Lupin –se presentó un chico castaño-rubio de ojos dorados, muy mono.

-Y yo soy Nim… Tonks –dijo una chica pelirrosa de ojos azules, que no quiso decir su nombre completo (N/A: Yo tampoco querría XD).

-Y yo José López (moreno, ojos marrones).

-Pues yo soy Marta García (morena, ojos verdes).

-Mi nombre es Adam Sanders (moreno, ojos marrones).

-Y el mío Mandy Mathews (morena, ojos azules).

-Y yo Mark Evans (moreno, ojos azules).

-Y por último yo, Diane Black (rubia, ojos azules).

-Después siguieron los del presente y, a continuación, los del futuro.

-Bueno… pues nosotros somos: Duncan (moreno, ojos verdes), James (moreno, ojos azules), Virgy (pelirroja, ojos azules), Molly (pelirroja, ojos verdes), Leire y Jack (gemelos, morenos, ojos verdes) Weasley… Potter–empezó con las presentaciones el chico moreno de ojos azules.

-Esto… ¿sois… sois mis hijos? –preguntó Ron en un hilo de voz.

-Obvio XD –le respondió Leire.

-¿Y soy… soy vuestra madre? –preguntó Nicky.

-Por supuesto ¿cuántas chicas Potter's conoces que puedan serlo? –le respondió esta vez Molly.

-¿Voy a tener 6 hijos? –preguntó esta vez Ron.

-En realidad somos 8, si contamos a Matt que tiene un año y a Cloe, que viene en camino –respondió Virgy, justo antes de oírse un golpe seco: Ron se acababa de desmayar por tal noticia.

-¿Ron¡Ron! _¡ENERVATE! _–dijo Nicky, apuntando a un Ron ahora consciente.

-Bueno, después de los Weasley's vamos nosotros -dijo un chico de ojos marrones–. Nosotros somos: Kelly (morena, ojos verdes), Dereck (moreno, ojos verdes), Jonathan (moreno, ojos marrones) y Marey (morena, ojos pardos (marrón verdosos)) Potter López.

-O.O ¿¡CÓMO?! –exclamaron a coro Harry y Marian.

-Pues eso … no somos tantos como los Weasley's pero somos una gran familia –dijo Marey.

-Ejem… Nosotros –llamó la atención un hico rubio de ojos azules– Brittany (morena, ojos azules) y Charlie (rubio, ojos azules) Malfoy Sanders.

-Caramba O.O –susurraron a la vez Tess y Draco, sin poder decir nada más por la impresión.

-¡¿MALFOY!? –exclamaron a la vez los chicos del pasado.

-Sí¿algún problema? –preguntaron a la vez Draco y Charlie (N/A: Tal para cual XDDD).

-Tranquilos, éstos son buenos… más les vale serlos –informó Tess, dándoles un zape a ambos Malfoy's.

-¡Auch! –exclamaron padre e hijo, adoloridos.

-Jeje, eres sin duda nuestra madre –dijo Brittany, divertida con la situación.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante, estamos los Wood's: Brian (rubio, ojos azules), Erick (rubio, ojos marrones), y Sally (rubia, ojos marrones) –presentó Erick.

-Muy guapos, sí señor –comentó Sarah, sonriendo a sus hijos.

-De acuerdo. Ahora que hemos hecho las presentaciones pertinentes… habrá que pensar qué hacer con todos vosotros –dijo Oliver.

-¿Alguna idea? –preguntó Marey, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Prima, por Dios, no seas así de dudosa¿No se supone que eras la más inteligente de los Potter? –se burló de ella Duncan, haciéndola rabiar–. ¿O es que esto te sobrepasa de tu coeficiente intelectual superior a la media y a la de tu madre?

-¡No te metas conmigo, Weasley! –le regañó ella, mirándolo a los ojos desafiante.

-Bah, no le hagas caso –le recomendó Virgy.

-Es verdad –corroboró Kelly, como la hermana mayor que era de Marey.

-Espero que en esta época no seáis taaaaaaaaaaaaaan cariñosos, porque era un autentico AGOBIO, nos daba VERGÜENZA, y nos parecía algo ASQUEROSO que en nuestra casa nuestros padres estuviesen casi TODO EL RATO dándose abracitos, mimitos y besos... –dijo Leire, fastidiada, dirigiéndose a Ron y Nicky.

-Emm... O//////////O –murmuraron Nicky y Ron, muertos de vergüenza.

-Interprétalo como un sí XD –contestó Harry por ellos.

-¡Jooooooooooooolines! –dijeron todos los Weasley's Brothers & Sisters (N/A: era la expresión estrella de ellos (o sea, la más común)).

-Bueno, bueno... Lily¿estás segura de que estos –dijo James señalando a los Weasley– no son parientes tuyos?

-No, qué dices. Yo soy una Evans. El que sean pelirrojos algunos y que tengan el mismo color de ojos que yo sólo es una coincidencia... –dijo Lily.

-¿Entonces tenéis... hijos y nietos? Estos últimos una burrada... –comentó Sirius, cachondeándose de Lils y Jimmy.

-Black, amigo mío, sí, se nota que es muy evidente... pero... ¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ? Además, estoy asimilando la información, que todavía no me llega al cerebro –le reprendió el Potter de ojos castaños, igualito que su hijo excepto en los ojos.

-Y no somos lo únicos, querido Sirius… los aquí presentes José, Marta, Adam, Mandy, Mark y Diane también tienen lo suyo –aclaró Lily, riéndose de los aludidos.

-Bueno, nosotros somos más normalitos¿no, Sarah? –dijo Oliver, viendo a sus hijos y evitando mirar a sus "suegros".

-Sí, eso parece. Aunque no me puedo creer todavía el hecho de que veamos delante de nosotros a nuestros hijos dentro de algunos años –dijo asombrada la chica, casi con los ojos como platos.

-Ni yo… Bueno¿qué hacemos entonces? –preguntó Harry.

-Pues me gustaría conocer más a fondo a mis padres primero y a mis hijos después, y luego reanudar la conversación si os parece bien... recordad que nunca conocí a mis padres... –comentó Nicky, con un gesto un tanto serio.

-Idem –dijo Harry–. No te olvides de mí¿o acaso no sabes que tienes hermano? ¬¬

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que me puedo olvidar de ti, querido melli? –preguntó a su vez Nicky, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Es que no me has contado para nada cuando dijiste eso ¬¬ -le contestó Harry, haciéndose a su vez el ofendido.

-Sorry -dijo Nicky, disculpándose.

-¬¬U Vaaaale –aceptó Harry la disculpa.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos con los Weasley & Co.? –preguntó Draco.

-Mira que has salido gracioso, Draquito ¡JAJAJAJAJA! XD –dijo Oliver.

-¬¬ ¿CÓMO QUE DRAQUITO¡TE VAS A ENTERAR, BOSQUECITO (N/A: BosquecitoWood (aunque también sería MaderaWood))! –exclamó molesto Draco.

-Qué humos tienes, se nota que eres Slyth ¬¬UUUUU

-¡Weeeeeeeeeooooooooooooo, cara hueeeeeeeeevooooooooooooo! Pero en lo que ha dicho mi padre tiene razón –dijo Brittany.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Molly.

-Yo, Brian Wood, digo y ordeno que... hagamos una competición de varitas: el hechizo más molongui, bonito y original gana (n/a: Ya sé que no se puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela si eres menor de edad pero, a parte de que hay algún que otro mayor de edad, este es mi fic así que… XD).

-¿Qué dices...? –preguntó Virgy, antes de que su hermano le interrumpiera.

-¿Y cuál es el premio? –preguntó Duncan.

Mientras esta (N/A: interesante y sensata XD) conversación se llevaba a cabo, cuatro adolescentes de distintas épocas se encontraban apartados manteniendo su propia conversación.

-Entonces… ¿sois mis hijos? –preguntó Lily en un susurro.

-Pues sí… y me alegro de conoceros –le respondió Nicky, sin poder evitar abrazarla y que una lágrima se le escapase.

-Tranquila, pequeña, estamos aquí –intentaba tranquilizarla James, sintiéndose extraño.

-Gracias, papá –agradeció Nicky, sonriendo y abrazándolo ahora a él.

-¿Y tú, Harry, no dices nada? –preguntó Lily al muchacho.

-Perdona, es que… es todo tan extraño, como si no fuese real… -dijo Harry, saliendo del estado de ensimismamiento en el que estaba.

-Está bien… ¿Por qué no contáis algo de vosotros, para ir conociéndoos? –propuso James.

-Bueno, pues…Nos enteramos de que somos hermanos en tercero, hasta entonces simplemente éramos amigos. Yo viví hasta ese año en un orfanato muggle y Harry con los Dursley's… –empezó a relatar Nicky a unos asombrados James y Lily.

Siguieron contándose su vida, hasta que otro estruendo los alertó. Una sombra surgió de la puerta, y los 42 (N/A: madre mía, anda que hay pocos O.O… ¿y caben todos en una casa de playa?) adolescentes se juntaron con las varitas en alto. De pronto, el desconocido habló.

-Ron¿eres tú? –preguntó el desconocido, un chico de unos 16 años, pelirrojo (aunque no parecía natural (N/A: vamos, que era pelirrojo de bote)) de ojos marrones, al pelirrojo.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo el susodicho–. ¿Quién eres¿Para qué me buscas?

-Hola¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Will, tu primo de Dublín. Qué poca memoria que tienes, jeje –dijo el tal Will, acercándose al otro pelirrojo.

-¿Will¡Tío, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Has cambiado un montonazo–dijo Ron, recordándolo.

-Sí, claro, pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos –dijo Will, restándole importancia.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Will? –preguntó Harry, mirándolo de forma desconfiada (pero el aludido, o no se dio cuenta, o hizo como que no se dio cuenta).

-Pues que mis padres están trabajando en una misión secreta y me han dicho que podría quedarme aquí mientras ellos regresan para estar a salvo… como si fuese un crío pequeño, já –explicó el chico, poniendo una pose chulesca (N/A: vamos, haciéndose el machito ¬¬).

-Bueno, ellos sabrán lo que es mejor para ti –quiso hacerlo razonar Ron.

-¿De parte de quién estás, de ellos o de mí? –le preguntó de forma borde.

-Tranquilo, chico, que tampoco hace falta ponerse así –salió a defender a Ron Nicky.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero es que me fastidia que me traten como si no me supiera defender –se intentó explicar Will–. Por cierto¿cómo te llamas?

-¿¡Cómo que preciosa?! –exclamó Ron, al mismo tiempo que su novia se presentaba.

-Ay, Ron, no seas tan… -empezó a decir Nicky.

-… celoso –terminó la frase Will.

-No era eso lo que quería decir, pero… -dijo Nicky.

-… básicamente es lo que piensas –volvió a terminar la frase Will.

-Agárrame, que me lo cargo ¬¬ -murmuraba Ron a Harry, cabreándose con su primo.

-Tranquilo, que es tu primo –intentaba tranquilizarlo Harry.

-Y por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre… ojitos verdes –comentó Will, besándole la mano (n/a: tipo galán, jeje).

-Nicole... pero puedes llamarme Nicky –dijo Nicky, algo cohibida por el comportamiento de Will.

-Está bien... Nicky...

-Ejem, ejem ¬¬ -carraspeaba el novio, para que su primo la dejase.

Y siguieron las presentaciones, mientras que todos los chicos ponían caras amenazantes al nuevo inquilino. La mañana no pasó por ningún incidente (bueno, exceptuando el hecho de que todos contaron sus vidas a los de las generaciones futuras/pasadas XD).

En una habitación 2 Potter, 1 Evans y 1 López hablaban.

-Así que esta es tu novia ¬¬

-Síp¿y? O.o

-Es demasiado guaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaa o

-¡JAMES! ¬¬

- Perdón, Lily

-¿Se puede entrar? –otro López entraba.

-Sí, Joseph

-Me llamo José ¬¬

-Pero en inglés te llamas así O.o

-De acuerdo... Jaime ¬¬

-Grrr... López... ¬¬

-¬¬ Potter... ¬¬

-¡PARAD YA, PAR DE CRÍOS! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas una sulfurada Marta, entrando en escena.

- Hola, cielito –la saludó Jose.

-Uff, alguien que me comprende... –murmuró Lily, agradeciendo la entrada de su amiga.

-¿Por qué gritáis tanto? –preguntó Virgy, entrando a la habitación movida por la curiosidad.

-Oh, mi preciosa nietecita -exclamó James, corriendo a achucharla (n/a: ejem, como Horo Horo a Kororo XDDD)

-Yo creía, James, que querías que sólo tú, yo, tu hijo y tu futura nuera estuviésemos aquí para hablar y charlar para saber las intenciones de tu hijo con ella ¬¬ -le recordó su futura esposa.

-Errr... lo siento, Lily, cariño

-XDDDDDD –este era Harry, que necesitaba estar en el suelo para dar puñetazos en él de la risa.

-Así que esas eran sus sospechas¿crees que soy una chica mala o poco adecuada para Harry?

-Tita, tampoco exageres¿no? O.o

-En fin. Errr... –suspiró James.

-¿Así que crees que mi niña no es adecuada para Harry? –se enfadó José, mientras que Lily y Marta se agruparon formando un corrillo para hablar.

-¿Pasamos de este par de críos? –preguntó Lily en voz baja.

-Creo que si queremos llevar a cabo "la charla" será lo mejor –afirmó Marta.

-De acuerdo... ¡Eh, parejita, venid aquí! –llamó Lily a los enamorados XD.

-¿Sí, mami? –preguntó Harry, yendo con Marian hacia allí.

-Mientras vuestros padres siguen con sus "peleas de corral" ¬¬ -decía Marta, mirando mal a los "hombres"-. Oh¿de verdad nos casaremos con ellos¡Pues qué padres más irresponsables! En fin... como iba diciendo. Mejor nos vamos a otra habitación, y dejamos a los otros a lo suyo.

-Está bien, Marta –asintió Marian.

-¿No me dices... mamá? O.o

-Es que... no sé, me resulta raro, y eres de mi misma edad... u////u

-Bueno, supongo que con el tiempo acabarás acostumbrándote –dijo Marta, resignándose.

-Jeje, lo siento

-No te preocupes... Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya

Se iban yendo y, antes de cerrar la puerta, oyeron cómo José dijo en voz en grito a su consuegro "¡PUES COMO TU HARRY LLEGUE A EMBARAZAR TAN PRONTO A MI MARIANITA TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE VALE UN PEINE, VAYA QUE SÍ!".

-Hombres... –susurraron las tres mujeres, antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Harry sin saber qué decir de lo colorado que estaba ante las palabras de su "suegro".

-¿Dónde se han ido las chicas? –preguntó James, dándose cuenta de su desaparición.

-Ni idea, seguro que con tus gritos se han escapado –supuso José.

-¿No será con los tuyos? –contraatacó James.

-¬¬ Grrr... ¬¬ -gruñó Jose, mirándolo mal.

-Emm... Abue, tito, no discutáis más –pidió Virgy, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas con tus hermanos mientras buscamos a Harry y a las chicas –le recomendó José.

-Ok -aceptó la chica, yéndose con sus hermanos, que jugaban al snap explosivo edición advance deluxe de última generación de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley Fred y George.

-¿Chicas? Weoooooo ¿Chicas? –preguntaba haciendo eco XD James.

-Tampoco es para que hagas teatro, Alfarero ¬¬

-¬¬ Deja de ridiculizarme, tío.

-En la otra habitación (n/a: uf, qué lío, dónde se han metido estas y este? XD).

-¿No tuvisteis nada de nada?

-Nada de nada u.u

-¿En serio? ¬¬

-Sí O/////O

-¿Nada de nada de nada de nada de nada?

-¡Que no!

-No sé... pueden parecer angelitos, pero en el fondo pueden tener tigres a punto de salir.

-Si se acostaron... tenemos que sonsacarles más.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar¿por qué creéis eso? –preguntó Marian.

-¡PORQUE SEGURO QUE MI QUERIDA HIJITA YA LO HA HECHO Y POR CONSIGUIENTE SU HERMANO Y SU MEJOR AMIGA LO HAN HECHO TAMBIÉN! –explotó Lily, mirándolos amenazadoramente (n/a: vamos, que los estaba sometiendo al tercer grado XD).

-¬////¬ Yo digo una cosa: virgen me quedo hasta el matrimonio –dijo Marian–. Con eso os lo digo todo.

-¿Y no tuvisteis tentaciones de ningún tipo? ¬¬

-¬///¬ Eso ya es algo muy íntimo –comentó Harry, eludiendo la respuesta (n/a¿por qué será? XDDD).

-O.O ¡Acabas de delatarte a ti mismo... PERVERTIDO! –exclamó Marta.

-¡Seguro que se metieron mano y todo! –adelantaba los sucesos su consuegra.

-Que no, por Dios, que sólo... nos damos besos –aseguraba Marian, harta ya de la situación.

-Pero si lo han hecho... ¡¿os habréis protegido, no?!

-u////u Y dale con el tema...

-Ah, aquí estáis –dijo James, abriendo la puerta y seguido de José.

-Papá, diles que se tranquilicen, se piensan que... lo hemos... hecho... –dijo Harry, suplicando casi.

-¿El qué? O.o -preguntó José.

-¡Se creen que hemos tenido relaciones sexuales! -explotó Marian.

-O.O ¿¡QUE QUÉ?! –exclamaron ambos "hombres".

-¬¬UUU Harry, marchémonos antes de que nos vuelvan locos –dijo Marian, cogiendo a Harry y arrastrándolo casi literalmente.

-¡Eh, no os vayáis! Jo¿y ahora qué hacemos¿a quién le daremos "la charla"? –preguntaba James, casi llorando.

-Pues... podemos dársela a tu hija, que seguro que ella sí que tiene cosas para contar ¬¬ -propuso Lily, recordando su anterior mención a su hija.

-Ah, esa sí, vamos hacia allá –dijo James, y ambos se fueron escaleras abajo a ver a su hija.

-Y a nosotros nos dejan solos, qué descaro ¬¬ -se cruzó de brazos José.

-Creo... que nos han dejado "terreno libre" ¬¬

-Ah... ya te veo, pillina ¬¬

-Jejeje...

Dejemos a estos a lo suyo, que tienen para rato (n/a: y luego dicen ellos si se escandalizan de que sus "bebés" hayan tenido sexo y sin condón XD).

-Will, deja de mirar así a mi Nicky ¬¬

-¿Pero qué dices, "primito del alma"? XD

-Déjalo, cari, que no molesta en absoluto U

-Nicky, tenemos que hablar ¬¬ -dijo su padre, serio.

-Ejem¿por?

-Por que sí –dijo tajante Lily.

-Err... luego te espero, Ron.

-No, si tu noviecito también va a venir –dijo James, echándole una mirada que hasta a Voldy le daría miedo.

-Ejem, vale –accedió Ron, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-Aquí estamos bien –señaló Lily la habitación contigua al salón.

-Vale¿de qué queréis hablar? –preguntó Nicky, queriendo ir al grano.

-Seremos directos... ¿Habéis tenido relaciones? –preguntó James, muy serio.

-O///O Errr... esto... esto... –balbucearon ambos, sin saber qué responder.

-¡Responded, sí o no! –les exigió James.

-Emm... –tragó saliva, esta vez, Nicky–. Pu-pues... no. Sólo nos damos a-abracitos y besos, pero no pa-pasamos de ahí, por-porque no nos sentimos pre-preparados para e-ello.

-Ni-Nicky tiene razón. Yo a-aún no me siento pre-preparado para eso, prefiero ser un poco más mayor para estar más seguro... y de saber cómo hacerlo bi-bien –asintió nervioso Ron (n/a: pero vaya respuesta que ha dado nuestro Ronnie! XD ¡por ello, se merece un Oscar! XD).

-¿Pero...? –preguntó Lily, suponiendo que no le estaban contando todo.

-Pero... pero... pero una vez... –comenzó a relatar Nicky, no entendiendo por qué no podía mentirles– una vez estuvimos a punto, y... y gracias a que Harry nos pilló no... no llegamos a más –terminó el relato, mirando al suelo por la vergüenza de recordar esa situación.

-¡Harry es un santo, nos equivocamos con él! –se sorprendió Lily.

-¡Pues te castigamos para que sepas que con el sexo no se juega! –le reprendió James.

-¿¡Qué!? O.O

-¡LO QUE HAS OÍDO! Y NI SE TE OCURRA ESTAR A SOLAS CON ÉSTE, PORQUE COMO ME ENTERE TE LLEVO A BEUXBATONS –la amenazó James, poniéndose rojo de furia.

-¿¡QUÉ¡Pero si tú eras igual que yo antes de estar con mamá!-le reprochó Nicky, bastante cabreada con su padre.

-Soy tu padre y velo por ti, pero si no quieres una medida tan drástica, tu madre te buscará por ahí un cinturón de castidad ¬¬

-O.O No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo... ¿pero sabes lo que te digo¡Que aún no eres mi padre, y tengo tu misma edad! –Nicky, bastante decepcionada por el comportamiento de su padre, al que tenía en un altar del que se acababa de caer.

-Tú no sabes nada... ¿sabes que en mi época en Hogwarts muchas chicas se quedaban embarazadas y se tenían que ir? Ni siquiera la señora Pomfrey podía curarles de las enfermedades de transmisión más graves. Soy de tu edad, sí, pero no quiero que pases esa suerte. Y los chicos tampoco se salvaban...

-Nicky, si tu padre dice esto es por algo... Estoy dándome cuenta de lo maduro que es desde que os ha conocido a vosotros y a nuestros nietos, y sólo quiere lo mejor para vosotros... aunque también reconozco que ha exagerado bastante con los castigos –dijo Lily de forma suave, abrazando a su hija y sonriéndole a su yerno (quien, por cierto, estaba más blanco que el papel y sin poder articular palabra).

-Umm... yo...

-Además, no creo que tan joven seas tan responsable para cuidar a un hijo –dijo James–. Cuando seas un poco mayor, podrás... porque la personalidad y el concepto de las cosas cambian.

-Te lo dice en serio, cariño, obedécele –le instó Lily.

-Está bien... no volveremos a dejarnos llevar y pensaremos más las cosas antes de que sea peor –aceptó Nicky, al tiempo que James la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Además –habló por primera vez Ron– he hecho las cuentas y Duncan no tiene que nacer hasta que tengamos 21 años.

-Sí, lo malo es que no hemos recibido la misma respuesta con Harry y Marian –se rascaba la barbilla James.

-¿O.o?

-Pues eso, que ellos no han soltado prenda… -explicó Lily.

-Ah, pero no te preocupes que ellos son muy santos y no han hecho nada indebido –explicó Nicky.

-Así que es a vosotros a quien vamos a tener que vigilar… -comentó James, lanzándoles una "mirada asesina" a los tortolitos.

-¿¡Por qué!? –exclamó Nicky, alterada por tal noticia.

-Porque, aunque me hayas prometido que no lo volverás a hacer, tienes mis genes y por tanto sé que no vas a poder cumplir tu promesa –explicó James como si Nicky tuviese cinco años en vez de 16.

-9.9 ¿Pero qué dices, papi? Te juro que nos comportaremos como dos dulces y angelicales angelitos XD –le aseguró su hija.

-¬¬ Humm... no lo creo.

-Confía en nosotros, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-¬¬ ¡qué pesada, ouf!

-¬¬ ¡Igual que su padre! –comentó Lily.

-O.o?

-En fin... u.u

"TOC TOC"

-Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero necesitamos estar todos reunidos para hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora –avisó James W., asomando la cabeza.

-Está bien, cariño, ya vamos –dijo Nicky, sonriéndole.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que salgamos –comentó Ron, después del momentáneo silencio que se había producido.

-Tienes razón… Todavía me resultan TAN raro eso de tener hijos de mi edad… -dijo James P., suspirando.

-Ya te digo –le dio la razón Nicky, pues se sentía igual.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio y entraron al salón, donde estaban los demás (Marta y José ya había terminado "el asunto" y se les veía demasiado mimosos) sentados en los sillones y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.Bueno¿habéis pensado ya algo? –preguntó Lily al ingresar en la habitación.

-Pues por lo pronto en lo único que coincidimos es en que tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore… pero no sabemos cómo decírselo –respondió Sarah.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos decírselo sin rodeos –expresó Nicky, sentándose entre Ron y Molly.

-¿Quién está de acuerdo? –preguntó Marian.

En seguida todos levantaron la mano, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo, así que se dispusieron a mandarle una lechuza (Hedwig en este caso) al director de Hogwarts contándole lo ocurrido.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. He subido estos dos capítulos juntos porque el anterior era demasiado rollo como para ****dejároslo sólo, además de que era para introducir este capítulo en el que ya empieza la acción de verdad.**

**Disclaimer****: Nada me pertenece (salvo personajes propios), son propiedad de J.K. ****Rowling**** y ****de la**** Warner ****Bros****., y sólo espero obtener de este ****fic****reviews**** y que os guste.**

**En algunos capítulos he tenido que recurrir a frases o hecho literales de los libros para poder centrar la historia, pero no ha sido por plagio.**

**Quiero recibir más ****reviews****¿eh? Que me hacen mucha falta e ilusión.**

**BSS DE CHOCOLATE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: REUNIÓN CON DUMBLY**

En un lugar alejado de esta magnífica y relajante playa (N/A: xDDD), el mayor mago de todos los tiempos se dedicaba a leer una carta que acababa de recibir y que traía noticias importantes e impresionantes:

_Profesor Dumbledore, perdone que le molestemos pero necesitamos su ayuda. Estábamos disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones cuando, inexplicablemente, aparecieron jóvenes del pasado y del futuro que resultaron ser familiares nuestros. Aun no sabemos cómo ha ocurrido esto, y por ello pedimos nuevamente su ayuda._

_Esperando su pronta respuesta, atentamente._

_Harry Potter y compañía_

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba –comentó el anciano director a Fawkes, su flamante fénix.

-Albus¿me has llamado? –preguntó McGonnagall, entrando en su despacho.

-Hola, Minerva. Pues sí, quería que mandaras de vuelta esta carta junto con este traslador… Ha ocurrido algo extraordinario –respondió Dumbledore.

-¿El qué, Albus? –preguntó McGonnagall, curiosa.

-Me temo que vas a tener que esperar a verlo con tus propios ojos –le respondió Dumbledore, enigmático.

-De acuerdo… Iré a mandarla –aceptó resignada McGonnagall, marchándose a la lechucería.

-¡Mirad, ha respondido! –dijo Harry, con una carta en la mano.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntaron los demás, ansiosos por saber la respuesta.

_Chicos, sinceramente, no me esperaba esto. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos para saber cómo actuar, así que os pido por favor que todos toquéis el traslador adjunto a la carta, que os llevará a mi despacho._

_Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore._

-¿De verdad cree que todos vamos a poder ir en el mismo traslador? –comentó Ron, observando el traslador que portaba Harry consistente en una taza tamaño normal.

-Bueno, si nos lo ha mandado será porque se puede –observó Sarah, sacándole la lengua a Ron.

-Mira qué simpática es tu prima –le comentó Ron a Nicky, mirando mal a Sarah.

-Eh, no te lo tomes a mal. Ya la conoces, si no hiciera eso no sería ella –le dijo Nicky, sacándole la lengua a su prima, que a su vez se la volvió a sacar, así unas cuantas veces para "chincharse".

-Nuestras madres comportándose como unas crías… Creo que no me queda nada más por ver –comentó Jack a sus hermanos y primos, con los ojos como platos.

-Sí…–les dieron la razón los Weasley's y los Wood's.

-¿Por qué lo decís? –preguntaron a coro Nicky y Sarah.

-Porque, vale que a veces tengáis "peleas insignificantes y de mentira" (incluso con mi madre también las tenéis), pero no a estos extremos –explicó Marey.

-¿Me voy a… ME VOY A COMVERTIR EN UNA PERSONA SERIA Y AMARGADA? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO –exclamó horrorizada Nicky.

-Tranqui, que eso nunca pasará… pero es que esto es muy gracioso y raro para nosotros –comentó Leire.

-Ejem… Os recuerdo que tenemos que ir con Dumbly a donde quiera que nos lleve la taza –les recordó Duncan.

-¡Eh, un respeto al director! –le regañó Nicky, sintiéndose un poco rara–. Pero tienes razón.

Ante esto, Duncan le lanzó una "mirada asesina" por el regaño, dejando descolocada a su madre.

-Bueno¿cómo vamos a hacerlo, entonces? –preguntó Tess en general.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó de pronto Marian, asustándolos a todos–. Los que puedan que toquen la taza, y el resto se agarran a ellos.

-¡Qué gran idea! –exclamó Harry, dándole un buen morreo a su novia por la brillante idea, lo que se ganó una "mirada asesina" por parte de José.

-Anda, que sé que estás celoso –le comentó Marta, copiando a los tortolitos (n/a: vamos, aprovechando para morrearse ellos también… no, si tiempo no pierden xDDD).

-EJEM, EJEM… -carraspeó demasiado fuerte Lily, al parecer la única sensata del grupo (n/a: eh, sin ofender!).

-Tienes razón… Bueno¿quién va a coger la taza? –preguntó Harry, mirándolos a todos.

-Echémoslo a suertes –propuso Nicky, pronunciando el hechizo llamado "Sortis" (n/a: lo sé, es muy cutre, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa y por lo menos lo he puesto en latín (vamos, que la palabra existe tal cual)) que elegía rápidamente a las personas–. Bien, los afortunados son: Lily, Brian, Mark, Virgy, Marey, Charlie, Draco y yo.

-Pues que el resto se agarre como pueda a nosotros –comentó Draco.

-Venga, preparaos. A la de tres: una, dos… ¡tres! –anunció Harry.

De pronto, todos sintieron el tan conocido, a la vez que desagradable, tirón en el ombligo que les hizo aparecer en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¡Ay! –exclamaron los 42 adolescentes, pues habían caído unos encima de otros… aunque el peor parado fue Ron, que estaba abajo del todo aguantándolos a todos (n/a: pobrecito mi niño… yo te curaré y mimaré XDDD).

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó Dumbledore, sorprendido por la cantidad de inquilinos en su despacho, apiñados en el suelo.

-¡Quitaros de en medio, de encima mía, que no puedo respirar! –chilló Ron, sacando fuerzas por donde podía, asustándolos a todos que brincaron hacia atrás, llevándose, a su pesar, un culetazo.

-¡Papááá¡No es necesario que nos hayas asustado de semejante manera! –gritó Jack.

-Además, que es a tu queridísima novia a quien tenías debajo, en primera plana, y en una situación comprometedora, así que no creo que estuvieras tan incómodo estando ciertas partes tan cerca… -comentó Harry, mirándolos pícaramente.

-¡Cállate, Potter! –exclamaron los tortolitos, muertos de vergüenza.

-En fin… -suspiró Harry.

-Humm… Curioso… Muuuy curioso… e interesante –se rascaba la barba el director de la escuela de magia.

-Ah… qué dolor de pompis –se quejó Sirius, frotándose la parte nombrada.

-Merodeadores… Y sus novias… Ya he descubierto a 12… Más Harry, Marian, Nicole, Draco, Theresa, Ronald, Sarah y Oliver… Y los demás… -conjeturaba McGonagall, enumerando mientras los veía con ojos como platos.

-Vaya¿ya estaban aquí en la época de nuestros padres? Parecen inmortales…–se extrañó Jonathan al ver a ambos adultos.

-¿También a vosotros os dan clase? –se extrañó también Marian.

-Claro, aunque se nota que están más jóvenes ahora… -respondió Marey.

-Bueno, orden, chicos, orden. Levantémonos lentamente y démosles nuestros respetos al director y a la jefa de Gryffindor y directora adjunta –dijo educación Kelly.

-Educada, sí… Pero desde que te hiciste un tatuaje a espaldas de papá y mamá y lo descubrieron eso ya no cuela… -dijo Dereck.

-Es expresión artística del cuerpo, como un símbolo… Y para honorabilidad de mi padre me lo hice de rayo ¬¬

-Ya, ya… 

-¿Qué te hiciste un tatuajeeeeeeeeeee? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-Jijiji. Y no fui la única… -dejó caer la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ejem… -carraspearon disimuladamente ciertos pelirrojos, cierta morena y cierto rubio.

-Emmm…

-En cierto modo, mamá… al verme el tatuaje… ¡se hizo uno¡Qué sorpresa se pegó mi papi cuando estaban en la cama… ejem… y se encontró el tatuaje!

-Marian López, la más modosita y tímida de nosotras… ¡HACIÉNDOSE UN TATUAJE¡Qué fueeeeeeeerteeeeeeee!

-Pues a mí no me gustan los tatuajes –les aseguró la susodicha implicada.

-Y luego… Mis dos queridísimas primitas y primito se unieron a la causa…

-¿A quiénes te refieres exactamente? Venga, no te cortes en dar nombres, será lo mejor -le pidió Ron a su sobrina.

-Duncan… Que salga al estrado. ¿Promete decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad por la ley de Dios y de Merlín?

-Soy culpable 

-Molly y Leire, las hermanísimas inseparables… también. Pero lo más curioso es que se pusieron el escudo de los Chudley Cannons

-¿Sííí? Oh, entonces lo permito

-Para que veas

-Y uno de nuestros rubitos mozos… que es Charlie, se lo hizo de un dragón.

-¿Whaat?

-Lo bueno de esos tatoos es que, al ser de tinta mágica, unos se iluminan, otros se ven en la oscuridad, otros se mueven, o cambian de color… o cuando el amo lo desea… desaparecen.

-Mamá se lo hizo… de qué era… -pensaba Marey–. Ah, sí… de… uh… no me acuerdo.

-Pero cuando lo lucía en la playa –decía su primo Duncan– cuando fuimos Potter's y Weasley's a una barbacoa, todos se quedaban mirándola, bueno… el tatoo, la verdad es que molaba. Y mi madre le decía "Pero bueno, Marianita¿cómo es posible que te lo hayas puesto? Bueno, mola, es bonito y todo eso¿pero no eres un poco mayor?" y ella "El arte también se puede llevar en la piel". Juajuajua, parecía Dumbly hablando.

-¡EH, UN RESPETO A NUESTRO DIRE! –le regañó de nuevo Nicky.

-Espera, si eso no es todo… Entonces va mi madre… va mi madre… Y SE HACE 2 TATOOS XDDD. Lo mejor fue la cara de mi padre, jajajajajajajajajajaja –siguió con el relato Molly.

-¿Dos¿Cuáles y dónde? –preguntó Ron, muy interesado en el tema.

-Pues un sol en el ombligo junto con un piercing y un hada en el tobillo –enumeró Jack.

-¡TAMBIÉN TIENE UN PIERCING! -se escandalizó aún más el pobre Ron.

-Pues mi madre también tiene un tatuaje –expresó Sally.

-¡QUÉ? –preguntó alterado Oliver.

-Sí, una luna en el tobillo, como mi tía –dijo esta vez Erick.

-Humm, es bonito… -comentó la propia Sarah.

-¿Y tú, Tess, tienes alguno? –preguntó Draco a sus hijos, miedoso por saber la respuesta.

-Creemos que sí, pero el único que parece saberlo es mi padre –respondió Charlie.

-Y la cadena sigue… ¿Por qué todos se han copiado de mí, eh¿Por qué? –lloró Kelly.

-Ejem, por favor¿pueden dejar sus conversaciones y dirigir sus preguntas al director y decir a qué han venido? –pidió McGonagall, carraspeando fuertemente para llamar su atención.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron los 42 adolescentes a coro.

-Bueno, no importa. La verdad es que ha estado muy divertida la conversación –comentó Dumbledore, con su bolsa de palomitas y su refresco en cada mano, como si hubiese visto una película.

Todos, incluida la maestra, se quedaron mirándolo como a un bicho raro.

-Bueno, para empezar¿podrían presentarse los que aún no conozco y que imagino que son del futuro? –pidió el director, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

En seguida se presentaron todos los del futuro, diciendo también de quién eran hijos y cómo habían acabado ahí. McGonagall se estaba quedando a cuadros, mientras que Dumbledore sonreía como si supiera algo que los demás no.

-Humm, interesante… Bueno, aún no sé exactamente cómo habéis aparecido aquí, pero por lo pronto entrareis al colegio cuando acaben las vacaciones –explicó Dumbledore.

-¿Seguiremos en las mismas casas que en nuestra época? –preguntó James P.

-Por supuesto, y también en su curso. Mientras, investigaré sobre los motivos por los que estáis aquí y posibles maneras de volver a vuestro tiempo.

-De acuerdo –aceptaron todos.

-Eh, chicos, creo que nos olvidamos algo –dijo de pronto Nicky.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Ron.

-¡A tu primo!

-¡Es verdad!

-Pues entonces es mejor que no demoréis más y que regreséis –les sonrió el anciano director.

-Ok. Pues que los de antes cojáis la taza y hagamos como antes de venir aquí –ordenó Charlie.

Todos hicieron caso a las indicaciones del Malfoy junior, así que se despidieron del director y de la profesora y volvieron a la casa de la playa. Will salía del cuarto de baño y encontró a los 42 jóvenes tendidos en el suelo del salón, quejándose y suspirando. Y a quien le cayó el pato fue a… Harry.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el primo de Ron.

-Ejem, es una larga historia… Una larguísima historia… -suspiró Molly.

-¿Os queréis quitar de en medio? -se enojó Harry.

-Pero no te quejarías si Marian estuviese encima de ti¿verdad? –le picó su hermana, tomándose la revancha por lo de antes.

-Cierra el pico, Nicky.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Yo la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, jeje. Bueno, como podréis comprobar he ido mejorando y cambiando cosas de las que me habéis dicho. Ojalá que os siga gustando y que me dejéis reviews, que eso me levanta mucho la moral y la autoestima. Bueno, besitos de chocolate y hasta el próximo capítulo .**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece (salvo personajes propios), son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros., y sólo espero obtener de este fic reviews y que os guste.**

**En algunos capítulos he tenido que recurrir a frases o hecho literales de los libros para poder centrar la historia, pero no ha sido por plagio.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ¿qué tal? Bueno, esto no es un capítulo propiamente dicho, pero necesitaba ponerlo…veo que nadie más me deja reviews, incluso habiendo desactivado lo de los reviews solo para aquellos q tengan una cuenta de fanfiction, y me gustaría saber si es porque no os gusta mi fic o porque os da pereza dejarme reviews pero si os gusta o si es por otro motivo…

Os agradecería muchísimo q me lo aclaraseis, pues no dejo de mirar la página y no pasan de los 8 reviews…

Dicho esto, no me gustaría dejar de subir capítulos de este fic, así que espero una pornta respuesta, y ya veré si sigo subiendo o no…

Bsikos!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Emm, ¿Hola? Me echabais de menos?? . sorry x tardar tnt en actualizar,xo entre la universidad,mi familia,la mini-depre x saber q gusta muy poco mi fic (x no decir nada T.T) y q la inspiración staba d vacaciones no he podido hacer nada. Xo lo mejor d todo es…q ya stoy aki! ) siento deciros q tmb voy a tardar en subir el siguiente capi,ya q aun no lo tng escrito dl todo…**

**Weno,a continuación el ****disclaimer****: ****Nada me pertenece (salvo personajes propios), son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros., y sólo espero obtener de este fic reviews y que os guste.**

**En algunos capítulos he tenido que recurrir a frases o hecho literales de los libros para poder centrar la historia, pero no ha sido por plagio.**

**NO contiene spoilers de DH.**

**Tng q advertir tmb de q en este capi hay algunas palabras violentas y malsonantes…hale,avisados qdais.**

**Sin + preámbulo…el capitulo!**

**CAPÍTULO 6: LOS CELOS SON TRAICIONEROS… AUNQUE SE TENGA RAZÓN**

Las semanas pasaron, aunque aún no acababan las vacaciones, y los 43 adolescentes estaban más unidos que nunca. Sin embargo, dos de ellos no se llevaban demasiado bien con el irlandés, y eso las chicas no lo entendían muy bien. Una tarde, estando todos en la playa…

-¡Ey, quita tus manos de ahí! –le espetó Ron a Will, empujándolo.

-¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le preguntó Will, mosqueado.

-Estabas tocando terreno vedado –le respondió Ron, refiriéndose a que tenía las manos en las rodillas de Nicky.

-¡Ron! ¡Sólo estaba dándome un masaje oriental! –le espetó Nicky, contrariada por la reacción de su novio.

-¬¬ Claro que no, se estaba aprovechando de ti.

-Ron, ¿qué tienes contra el chico? Sólo está siendo amable… No veas lo bien que da esos masajes –le dijo Marian.

-¿¡A TI TAMBIÉN TE HA TOCADO!? –explotó Harry.

-Sí, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así tu tampoco –le replicó Marian.

-¬¬ Ron, vámonos –le dijo Harry al pelirrojo, entrando en la casa.

-¿Qué mosca les ha picado? –preguntó extrañada Tess, que había presenciado la escena.

-No lo sé, pero tampoco hacía falta que se pusieran así ¬¬ -dijo Nicky, enfadada por la actitud de su novio y de su hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿¡Qué se cree ese… ese… simio irlandés (n/a: ay, me está afectando el haber visto Rebelde Way (por lo del "simio azteca" XDDD) pero que quede claro que no tengo nada ni en contra de los simios, ni de los mexicanos ni de los irlandeses ni de nadie, eh? Que eso lo decía Mia Colucci)?! –exclamó alterado Harry.

-Ni idea, tío, pero este no es el primo con el que jugaba de pequeños en casa de los abuelos –dijo Ron, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Pues eso, que el primo Will que recuerdo tenía mis mismos gustos y nunca peleaba ni se metía con mis cosas… éramos como uña y carne… -explicó Ron.

-Ron… ¿Y si… y si realmente no fuera tu primo? –comentó Harry, dándole vueltas a la cabeza al asunto.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ron, perdido.

-Pues eso, que puede ser… no sé… un mortífago disfrazado o algo así… -le explicó Harry.

-O.O No… no puede ser, pero… -dijo Ron, dubitativo.

-Ron, tendremos que averiguarlo como sea –dijo Harry, decidido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué estarán haciendo? –preguntó Marian, preocupada.

-¬¬ Ni lo sé ni me importa –le respondió de mala gana Nicky.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo así? –le preguntó James W.

-Hasta que cambie de actitud –le respondió, siendo cabezota como ella sola (n/a: y como yo XD).

-A ver si al final no nacemos… -comentó preocupada Molly.

-¡No digas eso! –le espetaron todos sus hermanos.

-Tranqui, tranqui, que sólo era un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Nicky, cielo, no creo que sea buena idea que te enfades con tu novio –le dijo con suavidad Lily.

-Déjala, es mejor que estén peleados –comentó James P.

-¬¬ -mirada asesina por parte de Lily y los hermanos Weasley's.

-Vale, vale, no he dicho nada.

-Chicas, siento que estéis así con vuestros novios por mi culpa –se disculpó Will.

-Tranquilo, que tú no tienes la culpa de que sean unos celosos –le dijo Nicky.

-Mami, no sigas por ese camino, porfa –le suplicó Virgy.

-En fin… -suspiró Nicky.

-Nicky, vamos a ver lo que están haciendo los chicos, anda –le pidió Marian, cogiéndola del brazo y llevándosela adentro.

-Bueeenooo… -accedió resignada la chica, dejándose arrastrar por la española.

-Nunca cambiará –murmuró Duncan, cruzándose de brazos y con cara de enfado, como recordando algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tenemos que decírselo a las chicas –dijo Harry, saliendo a buscarlas.

Al salir, se encontraron cara a cara con sus novias, produciéndose una situación incómoda.

-Chicos, que no haya celos, ¿eh? –dijo Nicky, con ironía.

-Yo no tengo celos ¬¬ -aclaró Ron–. Y menos de mi "primo". Pero veo que se está aprovechando de vosotras.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso, Ron? –quiso saber Marian.

-Creemos que su primo… no es su primo en realidad, sino un mortífago –respondió Harry.

-O.O ¿Qué? –preguntaron las dos chicas, asombradas.

-Pues eso. Yo conozco perfectamente a mi primo y os puedo asegurar que no es él… mi primo jamás se comportaría de esa forma –explicó Ron, serio.

-Humm… La verdad es que tiene sentido, y si tú, que eres su primo, lo dice… será por algo –opinó Marian.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Y tú qué dices, Nicky? –preguntó Harry.

-Yo… no sé… Es cierto que lo acabamos de conocer, pero no me lo parece… la verdad es que… no sé qué pensar… -dijo Nicky, dudosa.

-¿Qué no sabes qué pensar? Jaja, mira, yo conozco a mi primo y él no es así, porque además su personalidad, cuando jugaba con él o cuando me relacionaba con él, no es la misma que la de ahora. Con vosotras se comporta bien y súper amable, pero con nosotros no es así, es que apenas nos dirige la palabra y es frío con nosotros… Mi primo no es así y ha cambiado, y no precisamente para mejor… –explicó Ron.

-Bueno, yo… es que no sé… no puedo creerlo –susurró Nicky.

-¿No puedes o no quieres creerlo? ¬¬ -preguntó Ron, cabreándose.

-Ron, yo… de verdad… no… no sé… -balbuceó Nicky, con un comportamiento extrañísimo.

-¿No puedes creerme? ¿No confías en mí? ¡Nicky, soy tu novio! ¿Y no me tienes confianza? –preguntó Ron, harto de la actitud de su novia.

-Yo no he querido decir eso, solamente que…

-Solamente que prefieres creer a un desconocido antes que a tu propio novio ¬¬ -terminó Ron la frase de la chica, MUUY cabreado.

-Yo… yo… -Nicky estaba irreconocible, no sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría.

-Lo acabas de decir todo… ¬¬ -le espetó Ron, bastante decepcionado, dirigiéndose hacia la playa.

-Ay, Nicky… No me esperaba esto de ti… Tanto que dicen los demás que tienes "sangre de merodeadora" y acabas de demostrar lo contrario… No te reconozco, yo creía que eras más inteligente y astuta como para darte cuenta… Me voy con Ron, hasta luego –soltó Harry, lanzándole una mirada dolida y yéndose con Ron.

Nicky estaba fatal, y su cara lo reflejaba a la perfección. Le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su amiga, encontrando apoyo en ella.

-Yo no sé si lo que dicen es verdad, pero estoy con ellos. Lo he visto en los ojos de Harry y Ron –le dijo Marian.

-Ains… ¿Qué hago? –le preguntó Nicky, desesperada.

-Déjalos tranquilos. Ron necesita desahogarse, y Harry también –le recomendó Marian.

-Y yo… es que no sé porqué dudo, la verdad, pero… no sé… es algo que me cuesta creer, y no debería… -expresó Nicky, saltándosele las lágrimas por la rabia, las dudas, el caos mental…

-Mira, algo de razón tienen… No ha estado bien el que desconfiaras de ellos –se sinceró Marian, aunque le doliera decirlo.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo que no sé es porqué dudo tanto!

-Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti misma. Yo no lo adivino todo aunque se me den bastante bien las clases de Adivinación.

-Bueno… tú, como siempre, con la razón y la sabiduría por delante, doña coeficiente.

-Jaja, por lo menos te has animado un poquito. Yo voy a dibujar, que me apetece. ¿Tú qué harás?

-Descansaré, que lo necesito. A ver si se me aclaran las dudas y las inseguridades de una maldita vez.

-De acuerdo. Pues recogeré mis cosas de la habitación y me iré al salón, que se me ha venido la inspiración.

-Venga, nos vemos luego –se despidió de ella la chica de ojos verdes, subiendo las escaleras.

Marian se fue la habitación para recoger unos pergaminos especiales para dibujar y los demás utensilios y bajó al salón, silbando una canción, contenta.

-¿Quién quiere verme dibujar? –preguntó ella mientras ponía todas las cosas en una mesa amplia.

-O.O ¿A esta edad mi madre dibujaba? ¿y bien? –inquirió sorprendido su hijo Jonathan.

-Yo aprendí a dibujar con trece años, en tercero ¬¬ -le espetó, encogiéndose de hombros–, y hago unos dibujos excelentes.

-Mamá… si supieras… -decía Kelly.

-¿El qué tengo que saber?

-Pues… bueno, da igual, lo cuento y ya está. En el futuro, serás una conocida diseñadora de moda mundial -reveló su hija, sonriendo.

-Whaaaaaat?! O.o

-Los modelos más exitosos son los de noche, los vestidos de novia y los de baño. Hay un montón de tiendas que pujan por tus diseños y son conocidos mundialmente. Por cuestiones de trabajo, tienes que ir a diversas pasarelas y muchas veces tenemos que acompañarte –contaba Jonathan.

-Y los haces para todas las edades y sexos: ancianos, jóvenes, bebés, niños… e incluso, ropa premamá y a los muggles. Gracias ti, tenemos un buen guardarropa. Y por cierto, estás en un proyecto de hacer complementos y joyas… que se estrenarán en breve. La tía Nicky también puso su granito de arena… -seguía contando Kelly.

-Ouf, chicos, me ofuscáis… -bufaba Marian, agobiada por su futuro.

-Y eso no es todo, es que… Los Potter's somos los segundos más ricos de todo el mundo mágico, sólo estamos por detrás de un tío americano… ¡Qué rabiaaaa! Es que lo sabemos porque lo publicaron en el… Forbes mágico, por así decirlo -terminó de decir Dereck (n/a: pobrecillo, no ha hablado nada y Marey menos…).

-O.O Ehhh… bueno, seguro que Harry también ha puesto de su parte… -dijo Marian, impresionada por su futuro.

-Bueno… ¡si es que nuestra madre es la mejor del mundo mundial enteroooo! nOn –exclamó Marey, abrazando a su madre.

-Me pregunto… cómo seré de mayor… -suspiró Marian.

-Bueno, no tengas prisa, algún día lo sabrás, tita –dijo Virgy.

-¿Y mi padre y mi madre, Marian? ¿Sabes algo de ellos? –preguntó Duncan.

-Pues nada… que tu madre está descansando por la pelea de antes… y tu padre está con tu tío, dando una vuelta por la playa –contestó la española, dibujando un esbozo de lo que parecía una cara.

-Ay, mi madre… No me extraña… en fin… parece que toda su vida ha sido así de irresponsable e inmadura… -comentó Duncan, empezando a notarse su cabreo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –se extrañó Marian.

-Porque… bueno… digamos que en el futuro… -balbuceó Leire, buscando las palabras correctas para expresar la situación, y siendo interrumpida por su hermano mayor.

-… y siempre… no olvides que ahora también lo es –la cortó Duncan.

-Bueno, sí… pues que mi madre… -a Leire no le salían las palabras.

-¡¡Joder, pues que mi madre se cree que es una máquina de parir y que puede estar todo el día haciéndolo con mi padre!! –explotó al final Duncan.

-¡Duncan! –le reprocharon sus hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira? Y empezaba a caerme bien en esta época… -comentó exasperado Duncan.

-Pero… ¿se puede saber qué es lo que ocurrió en vuestro presente? –preguntó Marian, perdida e impaciente por saber la verdad sobre este asunto.

-¡Pues que mi madre es una caprichosa que todo quiere que se haga a su voluntad y es una inmadura, siempre en sus trece! Mi madre no comprende que traer hijos supone un sacrificio y un gran dolor, y ella está embarazada del 8º hijo… ¡sabiendo perfectamente las complicaciones que puede causarle… sobre todo desde que nació Matt!… ¡Sabe de sobra que casi no sobrevive al parto… y aún así se vuelve a quedar embarazada! Y lo peor de todo es que esto lo llevo viendo toda mi vida, un hijo tras otro… Mi madre no tiene los genes Weasley's, y se cree que como mi abuela tuvo tantos hijos ella también puede tenerlos, y no se da cuenta de que es una Potter. Y no solo con Matt tuvo complicaciones, por poco en el parto de los mellizos le hacen una cesárea y por eso Matt se lleva tantos años con ellos… Tita, ¿tú lo ves normal que tenga tantos hijos? –exclamó Duncan, al borde de un ataque de rabia y de las lágrimas (n/a: sí, los chicos también lloran).

-Pues… cada persona es un mundo, y no debería meterme en el suyo… pero aún así no lo veo normal –opinó Marian.

-Y por esos motivos… Duncan lleva 13 años sin dirigirle la palabra. Él ya se ha hecho independiente, y vive con su novia en un apartamento en el centro de Londres –explicó Leire, apenada por la situación.

-¡Es que los sanadores le dijeron perfectamente a mi madre que si volvía, después de los gemelos, a tener otro hijo… su vida peligraba enormemente… y no hizo caso, y tuvo a Matt! Con él tuvo un montón de complicaciones durante el parto, hasta el punto de que algunos medimagos pensaban quien podría vivir y quien no, los dos estaban con riesgo máximo. Y… mi madre, follando con mi padre como lindos conejitos… ¡pues está embarazada otra vez! ¿Por qué quiere tener tantos hijos? Mi padre intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, y por ese tema discutían mucho… pero ella ni puto caso –regañó Duncan, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ay… Nicky… incluso en el futuro te metes en líos… Eres increíble –suspiró Marian.

-Así que nunca la perdonaré, porque antes que sus caprichos está su salud y no necesito que ella se arriesgue tanto para que peligre su vida. Si lo que quiere es morir, yo no quiero ninguna herencia y ninguna vinculación con ella –dijo Duncan, mirando la ventana.

-Ay, si pudiera hacer algo por ayudaros… -suspiró Marian, bastante preocupada ante tales noticias.

-Créeme, ya haces bastante tita… pero no creo que puedas hacer nada de nada, sólo observar –dijo Leire, cruzándose de brazos mientras su futura tía hizo una línea poco definida en el pergamino con la pluma para dibujar.

-Ay, mi madre… si sigue así no sé cuál será el destino que nos depara a los Weasley's… -suspiró James W.

-Tranquilos, que aquí está vuestra tita favorita para ayudaros en lo que sea –dijo Marian, sonriéndoles a sus sobrinos.

-Gracias, tita –exclamó Molly, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Creo que sin ti, Marian, yo me hubiera desmoronado. Tú siempre me hablabas y me dabas consejos, en eso te estaré siempre agradecido. Pero es que pensar en mi madre, es pensar en una puta… -decía Duncan, otra vez hablando "tan halagadoramente" de su madre.

Tanto Marian como sus hermanos iban a regañarle por lo dicho, pero de pronto se oyó un estruendo y una gran nube de polvo cubrió la habitación.

-Ey, ¿estáis bien? –inquirió Virgy, mirando hacia todos los lados.

-¿Virgy? –preguntó una voz desconocida.

-Esa voz… ¿Emily? –dedujo Virgy, algo dudosa.

-¡Cuñadita! –exclamó la aludida, abrazándola.

Entonces, el humo se dispersó y se pudo ver a siete adolescentes de distintas edades, que se quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver a los ocupantes de la habitación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –exclamó alarmada Nicky, entrando en la habitación al mismo tiempo que los demás habitantes de la casa lo hacían.

-Pues que… ¡Duncan, espera un poco, impaciente! –empezó a explicar Leire, pero interrumpiéndose al ver a su hermano mayor y su cuñada (pues eran recién casados) besarse apasionadamente, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

-Y luego dice que su madre… en fin –murmuró Jack, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, vaya viajecito que nos hemos pegado, tíos –decía Jerry, con una mano en la cabeza.

-Sí, y que lo digas –asintió Ryan, muy de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Vosotros –los señalaron todos los que conocían a esos nuevos adolescentes recién aparecidos.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntaron a la vez Nicky y Marian, bastante desconcertadas.

-Bueno, es una larga historia… -empezaba el relato Natasha y al final las dos chicas se quedaron de piedra.

-Así que nos hemos trasladado al pasado, ¡qué fuerte! –exclamó Daniel–. Ésta es tu madre, ¿no, Molly?

-Si, así es –afirmó la chica.

-A ver cómo nos apañamos para dormir todos… -murmuró Nicky, algo agobiada por tanta gente.

-Y… ¿sois las parejas de nuestros hijos? –preguntó Ron, mirando de forma desconfiada sobre todo a Jerry y Daniel.

-Err… s-sí –dijeron Daniel y Jerry a coro y asustados ante la mirada asesina que les lanzaba.

-Vaya, Duncan, parece que te quieras a comer a tu novia –comentó Nicky, mirando a los susodichos cómo se besaban que ni estaban atentos a la conversación.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi esposa –le espetó su hijo, mientras que sus padres ahogaron un grito de sorpresa–. Sí, es mi mujer, hace poco que nos casamos… ¿sorprendente? Emily, acompáñame fuera. Tengo que contarte unas cuántas cosas…

-Tranquilo, yo estaré contigo –le sonrió la guapa chica de 20 años y salieron de la casa cogidos de la mano.

-¿Por qué… por qué me ha dicho eso? –susurró Nicky, dolida por la contestación del muchacho.

-Bueno, Nicky, es que… hay algo que no sé si deberías saber sobre el futuro… -balbuceó Marian, dudosa de si contárselo o no.

-¿Y qué es? –insistió la chica de ojos verdes.

-Mejor lo dejo, sino se armaría la de San Quintín… Iré a mi cuarto, estoy cansada… -dijo Marian y Harry se preocupó (que ya de por sí lo estaba de Nicky y de su sobrino).

-Mamá… ¿te puedo acompañar hasta tu habitación? –preguntó Jonathan.

-Umm… depende. Si quieres, ven. Pero… soy tu madre, que eso no se te olvide.

-Sí…

-Buenas noches a todos –se despidió Marian y su hijo la siguió.

-Buenas noches –la despidieron los demás.

-Eo, ¿porqué no me lo explicáis? –insistía Nicky, que no se podía quitar de la cabeza la expresión de Duncan y que necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Es verdad, y nosotros tampoco lo entendemos –dijo Harry, refiriéndose a él y a su amigo Ron.

-Ejem… digamos que pasó algo en el futuro que… no ha sido muy bueno para nuestra familia… -contaba Molly, decidiendo que tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Nicky, cierto? –preguntó Ron, sospechando.

-Pues sí… ya sabes que somos muchos hijos, ¿no, papá?

-Sí, sois… 7, creo…

-Pero os dijimos que pronto seremos 8, porque hay una niña en el camino…

-Sí, es verdad… -accedió Ron.

-Pues resulta que… Duncan y mamá se pelearon y tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Así que mi hermano se fue de casa y se independizó con Emily y se casaron, oponiéndose a todo. Hace más de 14, desde que nacieron los mellizos –explicó Molly, sentándose en una butaca.

-Pero… ¿cuál fue el motivo? –preguntó Harry, pues Ron y Nicky intentaban procesar la información y no podían hablar por el momento.

-Pues… nosotros, mismamente.

-No entiendo…

-Duncan está harto de tener tantos hermanos, aunque nos quiere de verdad, pero no ve necesario que seamos tantos… Digamos que sufrió porque mi madre apenas dejaba márgenes de tiempo para quedarse embarazada y al estarlo tanto… pues podría tener riesgos en el próximo embarazo… y así ocurrió con los mellizos… y con Matt igual…

-Vaya… -murmuró Harry, no pudiendo decir más y observando a su melliza y su amigo, que estaba blancos como la cera (y, en el caso de la chica, comenzando a llorar).

-Riesgo de… muerte… Y lo malo es que mi madre no hacía caso… de los medimagos, ella iba a lo suyo… Y mi hermano se cabreó con ella porque no lo soportaba, porque mi madre se arriesgaba a morir y porque ella era una cabezota…

-Y además –intervino Leire, viendo que su hermana casi que no podía continuar –según me contaron, cuando Jack y yo nacimos estuvo mucho tiempo en coma, casi que pensábamos que no iba a despertar nunca más, y lo mismo le pasó con Matt. Y encima ahora se queda embarazada de nuevo, y mi madre no ha aprendido la lección.

-Según Duncan, mis padres eran unos "lindos conejitos en celo" –dijo James, y reprimió una risita, pues la situación no era para reírse.

-Vaya… Pues siento decirte que… mi hermana y Ron se comportan de una forma parecida en este tiempo… y si sigue por ese camino… no querría perder a una hermana (y la única que tengo) tan pronto –dijo con un deje de voz Harry, mirando el suelo y luego de soslayo a su melliza.

-Emm… Nicky, ¿podrías venir un momento, por favor? –pidió Will, apareciendo en el momento menos oportuno.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Ron, celoso.

-Hablar con tu novia un momento, nada más. Y no seas tan desconfiado, Ronnie.

-No me llames así… ¿ok?

-Como quieras. ¿Vienes o no, Nicky? –preguntó William.

-Sí, espérame, Ron, no tardaré mucho…

Ambos salieron y fueron seguidos con la mirada por Ron.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías? –le preguntó la chica.

-Pues… esto –pronunció Will, acercándose a la chica despacio y, sin previo aviso… la tiró al sofá y se dedicó a besarla con y a la fuerza.

-¡¡Pero qué haces, cerdo!! –exclamó Nicky, intentando zafarse de Will pero a duras penas podía.

-Serás mía antes que mi "querido primito", jajajaja –rió Will por lo indefensa que estaba la joven.

-¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Rooooooooooon!!

-¡¡No grites, nena!! ¡Como grites, te enterarás!

-¡Por favor, no me hagas nada! No estoy en condiciones para hacer esto…

-¿Por qué?

_-Por lo que me dijeron mis hijos…_

-¡Vamos, contesta!

-Porque no me da la santa gana de hacerlo contigo y porque no me gustas. Yo solo tengo ojos para mi Ron y nadie ocupará su puesto.

-Grrr, ¡zorra! –gritó Will y le dio un bofetón.

-¡Ahhh! –gritó Nicky, adolorida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que aguantas, gatita? –preguntó cínico Will.

_-¿Gatita? Ha sonado igual que… _-pensó asustada la chica, acordándose de su primer novio.

-Oh, qué bien me viene que estés en bikini… así el trabajo se hace más fácil… jajajaja –comentó cínico el irlandés, desatándole el lazo del bikini y besándole el cuello.

-¡Nooo, para, porfi! ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Rooooooooooon!!

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ron, escuchando un golpeteo seco.

-Miremos a ver… -dijo Harry.

Salieron del lugar y encontraron a Nicky y a Will en una posición comprometedora y extraña. Y Ron vio que su chica tenía un golpe en el rostro.

-¿Qué le has hecho, miserable? –preguntó Ron, viendo horrorizado la escena.

-Nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Y ese moratón? –inquirió Harry, acercándose a su hermana y acariciando la cara de ésta.

-Me lo ha dado él, hermanito… Ha sido Will, siento no haberos…

-No digas nada, tranquila, ahora estás con nosotros… -la consoló su hermano, sonriéndole.

-Cerdo… eres un cerdo… -murmuró Nicky, con la mandíbula desencajada por la rabia y el dolor.

-Um… gatita mía, no te pongas así… -dijo Will, pero no pudo decir más porque Ron no aguantó más y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Argggg… Maldito seas, eres un imbécil –musitó Will.

-No-te-atrevas-a-volver-a-tocar-a-mi-novia, ¡desgraciado! Como le poses una mano encima, te enterarás, ¿entendido?

-No me asustan tus amenazas, "primito".

-¿Y si te saco la varita ya te lo tomas más en serio? –preguntó Ron, desafiante, sacando su varita y apuntándola al pecho de Will.

-Bah, tú seguro que sólo haces el Wingardium Leviosa y ya está, seguro –se burló de él Will.

-Eres una mala gente, increíble –dijo Harry–. No te importan los sentimientos de los demás, sólo a ti mismo y nadie más…

-Potter… -decía Will, sacando su varita–. Tú no me conoces, así que no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer o cambiar mi forma de ser… ¡Así que cierra el pico o tú caerás como tus padres, siendo unos cobardes como tu hermanita!

-¡Suficiente! –gritó Nicky, levantándose del sofá–. Empezabas a caerme bien, ¿lo sabías? Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres peor que… _peor que Tommy_.

-¿Peor que quién? Venga, termina la frase.

-¡No te lo tengo porqué decir, asqueroso pervertido hijo de…!

-¡No me insultes, sangre mestiza!

-¿Me quieres probar con un duelo de varitas?

-No, la verdad es que prefiero el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eres abominable, solo te importa el sexo…

-Bueno, nena, con semejante ejemplar…

-Lárgate de la casa, aquí no eres bienvenido.

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero de aquí no me voy hasta que… termine mis dos trabajos.

-¿Trabajos?

-Sí, trabajos –afirmó el irlandés.

De pronto, donde estaba Will apareció un chico moreno muy conocido por todos: el cerdo nº 1! Al parecer, adquirió la apariencia del primo de Ron con la poción multijugos. O sea, Tommy utilizó un doble juego… Sintiendo la amenaza, todos sacaron la varita y empezó una lucha y voleos de hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Por eso, Marian se levantó y escuchó el revuelo, bajó y sin previo aviso un ataque de Nicky le dio de lleno en el brazo. Se retorció de dolor, pues utilizó Diffindo.

-Marianita, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada la muchacha, acercándose a ella.

-Uff, me duele muchísimo.

-Espera… -Nicky apuntó con su varita al brazo, pronunciando un hechizo curativo que actuó al instante.

-Vale, gracias.

-De nada. Bueno, mejor será que paremos esto.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí?

-Adivina quién es en realidad nuestro nuevo amigo pelirrojo

-¡¿El cerdo numero uno?!

-¡Oye, que tengo nombre! –exclamó el aludido.

-Sí, bueno, para el caso es lo mismo.

-Bueno, pues ya que todos lo sabéis…

-Esperad, ¿este es el primer novio que tuvo mamá? –preguntó Molly, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta.

-Sí, por desgracia sí –asintió Harry.

-Ejem, como iba diciendo… Ya que todos sabéis quién soy en realidad, mejor hago lo que he venido a hacer.

-¿Y qué es eso, si se puede saber?

-Bueno, en realidad son dos cosas… entregarte al Señor Tenebroso –dijo Tommy, señalando primero a Harry. Y, girándose hacia Nicky añadió– y, bueno, supongo que te imaginarás lo que quiero de ti.

-¡Violarme, supongo! Si es que se te veía venir… -dijo con rencor la chica.

-Vaya, gatita, ya veo que eres muy audaz e inteligente.

-¿Y tan convencido estás de que lo vas a conseguir?

-Sí, porque ahora ya sé cómo hacerlo… ¡chicos, ya podéis salir!

De repente aparecieron una serie de encapuchados que retuvieron a cada uno de los habitantes de la casa menos a los mellizos Potter's.

-¿Lo veis? Voy progresando, y ahora traigo refuerzos.

-¡Idiota!

-Ey, ese vocabulario, preciosa.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué pretendes hacer con nosotros?

-Pues para empezar esto –respondió Tommy la pregunta de la chica lanzándole un hechizo a Harry de teletransporte–. Ya debe estar con el Señor Tenebroso, jajajajaja.

-¡No! –exclamaron todos los adolescentes (los encapuchados se notaba que eran adultos).

-Y ahora es tu turno –se giró hacia Nicky, con una sonrisa de triunfador, y empezó a "hacer su trabajo".

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! –gritó Duncan, agarrándole por la espalda y apuntándole la varita en la sien–. Ahora que me he desprendido de un mortífago enclenque, te voy a matar a ti, porque soy mayor de edad y no me importa ser un asesino… No permito que destroces a nuestras familias, ¿eh? Y tú tampoco tienes la fuerza que tengo yo, así que puedes ir despidiéndote. Por tu culpa, en vez que mi madre se calmase, la has convertido en un monstruo porque tú también lo eres. ¡Me dais pena los dos!

-Duncan –susurró Nicky, sorprendida por las palabras de su hijo mayor.

-No entiendo porqué no te tirabas a este en vez de a papá en el futuro que lo hacías muy seguido –dijo con sorna Duncan–. Jaja, y yo que creía… En serio, no sé si defenderte de éste… Pero bueno, Tom, te mataré y mataré a todos los mortífagos que se encuentren en nuestro camino. Mi expediente y partida de nacimiento no se encuentra aquí en esta época, y dudo mucho que nos encuentren en el futuro o en el pasado porque es muy difícil, así que vete a la mierda…

-Pero… ¿por qué dices que preferirías que me tirase a él en vez de al amor de mi vida? ¿Por qué no te importa convertirte en un asesino, aunque sea un mortífago a quien mates? –preguntó Nicky, sorprendida ante tales palabras.

-Tú te callas, porque en el futuro te comportas como este con papá. Y segundo, con los mortífagos no se puede tener piedad, porque lo primero que hacen es matar para no tener obstáculos en su camino. No utilizas la razón o la cabeza, más bien te guías por tus impulsos, mamá –explicó Duncan, rencoroso con su madre–. Y tu presencia me da nauseas, llevo 14 años sin hablar contigo, y al verte ahora me doy cuenta de que me arrepiento de haber venido en esta época, porque me has decepcionado profundamente… Pero ya me esperaba que fueras así.

-¿Pero por qué dices que te he decepcionado? ¿Qué he hecho, en esta época, para que me digas esas cosas? –preguntó angustiada Nicky.

-¡¡Basta de preguntas!! ¿No entiendes que estamos en una situación límite? Si es que sigues siendo igual, lo que mejor se te da es siempre preguntar, la próxima vez monta una sala de interrogatorios, que se te da muy bien –dijo Duncan y miró a Tommy–. Hasta luego. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Los mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás mientras miraban cómo Tommy, al cual se le cayó la varita porque Duncan lo cogió por la espalda, recibía el ataque más mortífero que un mago podría recibir. Y Tommy murió, sin poder concluir uno de sus dos trabajos. Sus hermanos empezaron a llorar, horrorizados por lo que hizo el Weasley mayor.

-¿Quién se atreve más a desafiarme, panda de gilipollas que destrozáis a todas las familias? –preguntó Duncan, mientras pulverizaba el cuerpo inerte de Tommy con un hechizo.

Ninguno respondió, sino más bien se desaparecieron inmediatamente, pues no se esperaban ese final ni que alguien así tuviese ese poder. Los demás estaban divididos entre el horror por lo que había hecho y la preocupación por saber dónde y cómo estaría Harry. Sin embargo, lo último no duró mucho, pues el padre de Sarah (el del presente) apareció con el moreno sano y salvo.

-¡Harry! –se abalanzó al cuello de él Marian, empezando a llorar por la preocupación, y los hijos de éstos hicieron un corro para arropar a sus padres. También sus abuelos se les unieron.

-Chicos, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Y los mortifagos y Tommy? –preguntó el chico de la cicatriz.

-Duncan… mató a Tommy y ante esto los mortifagos huyeron –explicó Marey, abrazándose fuertemente a su padre.

-Duncan… matando… Impresionante –susurró Harry.

-No tengo ningún vínculo de la ley para que se abra un expediente en mi contra por asesinato, así que me da igual –dijo tan campante Duncan, y se acercó a su tío–. Me alegro que estés bien. Vamos a ver si a mi madre le da por recapacitar, que bien merecido se lo tiene…

-… -no dijo nada el muchacho, ni tampoco los que estaban a su alrededor, el padre de Sarah se fue debido que había problemas en el ministerio de magia por lo de Voldemort.

-¿Ahora vas a responder a mis anteriores preguntas, o te crees tan importante por haberlo matado que no tienes tiempo ni para la familia? –le preguntó de mala gana y dolida Nicky.

-No me hago el importante, matar no es algo agradable, pero estábamos amenazados. Y no te responderé porque no te hablaré jamás… y porque has caído en el error de volver a preguntarme –dijo Duncan, dándole la espalda–. Y tengo motivos de peso e importantes y graves para no hablarte, así que puedes hacerte a la idea. Papá… yo no estoy enfadado contigo, más bien molesto… por lo mismo. Así que para lo que sea, excepto para este tema, me dices lo que quieras.

-Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías? No te atreves a hablar claro ni a la cara, y te crees que eres muy maduro por haberte independizado. Entiendo que no es agradable ver como mamá está al borde de la muerte, ¡pero por ese mismo motivo pienso que deberías apoyarla y no despreciarla! –exclamó Virgy, harta ya de la actitud de su hermano y viendo cómo se derrumbaba su madre ante tales palabras.

-Yo he madurado mucho antes de independizarme, y una vida no se puede contar en unas horas… hay que sentirla aquí dentro –dijo Duncan, señalando su pecho–. No es lo mismo, y da igual. No podemos cambiar el futuro, pasará igualmente lo mismo… paso de todo. Me da igual que me llaméis cobarde o lo que sea, ya no me importa, porque en realidad, yo soy el incomprendido… y todos vosotros, mis hermanos y mis padres, sois unos irresponsables. Ya no os considero familia.

Lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba. Nicky, no aguantando más, le pegó una bófeta y, con la cara surcada en lágrimas y la voz con un timbre de rabia, le dijo algo que los dejó a todos helados.

-¿Preferirías no nacer? Puedo complacerte, si es lo que quieres. No tendrías más sufrimiento, no verías a tus hermanos nacer y crecer, no tendrías una madre a la que consideras una puta y no serías un incomprendido ni nada por el estilo.

-Tu bofetada no me ha afectado, ni tus palabras tampoco –dijo Duncan, y todos ahogaron un grito–. Creo que esas palabras carecen de continente y contenido, porque no creo que no aguantes tener una noche de sexo con mi padre para que no resultase "accidente". La inmadurez y la poca responsabilidad que tenías con TODOS tus hijos no es lo correcto, mamá. No sólo conmigo, sino con todos los demás. Lo que te pedían tus hijas o tus hijos no lo realizabas, era papá quien lo hacía. Sólo estabas pendiente de ti, y de nadie más. Como la reina de Roma, que todos los caminos llevan a ella. Mira más bien por tus hijos, mujer. En el seno de una familia las cosas son distintas a las cuales se respiraba en la nuestra. En fin, me da igual lo que digáis. Tus palabras ni me duelen ni me afectan. Y encima vas y me amenazas con que no nazca… ¿Ves? Sí es que te veía venir… eres predecible. No creas que lo mío ha sido bueno, y piensas que lo tuyo es peor. Tú no te pones en mi lugar, ni tampoco en el de Ron, o el de tus hijos…

-Cielo, creo que te estás pasando –le dijo suavemente Emily.

-¿Te vas a poner de su parte?

-No, pero sólo te digo que no sabes cuál fue la situación en tu familia desde que te fuiste, y que seguramente las cosas hayan cambiado.

-Puede, pero no lo haré hasta que mi madre me pida perdón. Yo no tengo porqué decirle que yo tengo la culpa, la tiene ella. Y Nicky, no es necesario que pidas perdón ahora, yo me refiero a la Nicky del futuro, ¿entendido?

-Perfecto, muy bien –dijo Nicky, y esta vez sin derramar ni una sola lágrima–. Ahora si me disculpáis, creo que aquí sobro.

-Nena, mejor te acompaño –dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde hace un rato (no quiso intervenir, pues pensó que sería peor) y acompañándola hacia la playa.

-Ya no estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Nicky, preocupada por la respuesta y arrepentida por su anterior pelea.

-No. Claro que no. Pero lo que ha dicho Duncan… me ha impactado, y no creo que nos haya contado mentiras… -dijo Ron.

-¿Qué hacemos? No puedo soportar que esté tan resentido conmigo… Me duele.

-Lo que le duele es la actitud que posees, nada más. Y al parecer, la que tienes ahora la tienes en su época también. Pero no puedes cambiar tu actitud, porque eres como eres… a riesgo de todo. A Duncan se le ve triste…

-Ya, pero yo no soy así. Yo no quiero tener hijos por el simple hecho de tenerlos y de tener relaciones. Me gustaría saber la verdad de todo, porque pienso que nos oculta algo.

-Ey, ¿dónde estoy? –se oyó de pronto en medio de la playa, justo donde algo se iluminaba.

-¿Eh?

-¡No jodas que eres…! –dijo otra vez esa voz, contenta por el descubrimiento –. Em… hola, soy… esto… soy tu yo futuro –se 

presentó y, al acercarse, pudieron comprobar que era Nicky convertida en una mujer hecha y derecha.

-… ¿Quéééééé? –gritó la Nicky actual, sin poder creérselo y tardando en reaccionar.

De pronto se escuchó algo que venía de la otra parte de la playa y se vio como una silueta algo extraña, que se iba acercando poco a poco a ellos. Maldijeron no llevar las varitas por si les atacaban, pero cuando la silueta ya se distinguía la Nicky del futuro se echó a sus brazos y empezó a derramar lágrimas sin poder contenerse.

-Em… ¿Nos puedes explicar quién es? –pidió la Nicky del presente a su yo futuro.

-¿Aún no los has reconocido? ¡Si no ha cambiado tanto! –dijo la Nicky del futuro divertida. Y, al ver que su pasado negaba con la cabeza, añadió–. ¡Es Ron, que ha venido con mi chiquitín!

-¿¡Ese es Ron?! –exclamó sorprendida la del presente.

-Sí, y te presento a Matt. Por cierto, amor, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues… ¡ni idea! No, en serio, es que he sentido como si alguien me "llamara" y me trajera aquí… -respondió el Ron del futuro.

-Vaya, lo mismo que a mí.

-Lo sabía, es que es tonta –dijo Duncan, abriendo la puerta de la habitación–. Joder, mamá, ahora lo vienes a "arreglar" todo, ¿no? Y Cloe va casi por el noveno mes… ¿Para cuándo el siguiente bebé? Ah, no, es que dijiste… "Cloe fue un accidente". Jaja, como se escuda…

-Duncan… -susurró la Nicky adulta, pues desde que se fue de casa no le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Otra vez quieres arriesgarte a morir? ¿No sabes que la ley mágica impide a las mujeres embarazadas hacer viajes en el tiempo por el 90 por ciento que tienen de riesgo de aborto? Instinto, instinto… y no piensas con la cabeza.

-Mira, no he aparecido aquí porque he querido, ¿vale? Más bien he sentido como si mi yo futuro me "llamara" por su sufrimiento y he aparecido aquí. Y con respecto a Cloe… vale, fue un accidente, pero uno muy bonito. Y si he querido tener tantos hijos no ha sido por capricho, como tú crees.

-Anda, la conejita admite que Cloe fue un accidente; pero corrige: no es bonito, sino ardiente y lujurioso. Incluso yo, a mi edad, no lo he hecho con Emily, pero tú no perdiste el tiempo… Lo que me dirás es que tuviste a los hijos que tienes porque la maternidad es muy bonita… seguro, pero tantos hijos… ya la has experimentado lo suficiente.

-¡No cambies mis palabras, jovencito! Lo que te digo es que Cloe no fue buscada, pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento en absoluto.

-Ninguno de nosotros te lo va a negar, nunca te arrepientes. Tampoco me arrepiento de mis hermanos, pero mira, yo no voy a ser el Hijo Pródigo, porque yo no me he equivocado en nada. Tú has cometido demasiados errores, y ahora no me vengas con que eres la mami buena…

-Mira, no he venido a hablar contigo, así que si no te importa déjame tener una conversación con Ron y Nicky. ¡Y no me vas a convertir en la mala de la película! He venido aquí por algo, y no voy a permitir que nuestra propia guerra abra más la brecha.

-No te preocupes. ¿Sabes lo que haré? Me iré de esta casa y averiguaré la manera de ir a mi tiempo y vivir más tranquilo. Así que no me hables.

-Pero Dumbledore dijo que él lo averiguaría y que no nos moviéramos de aquí –intervino Ron.

-Si no hago caso de la que me parió, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré de alguien que ya no me da clase y que no tiene nada que ver conmigo?

-Er…

-En fin, haré mi vida y ya está. Ahora, me voy abajo. En nada prepararé lo que necesite para irme.

-Pues me parece estupendo. Ahora a lo nuestro…

-¿Esto es así siempre? –preguntó la Nicky del presente.

-Desde que nacieron los mellizos –afirmó la Nicky del futuro, suspirando.

-¿Pero porqué he… digo has… bueno, hemos… tenido tantos hijos?

-Es una larga histo… ¡¡AHHH!! –gritó de pronto, sujetándose la barriga y mirando al suelo, donde se podía observar como agua.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!? –exclamaron todos que, al oír el grito, se asomaron a la playa.

-¡QUE MI HIJA VIENE EN CAMINOOO! –exclamó histérica y adolorida la nueva futura madre.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Weno,q os ha parecido??dejadme reviews,plis,q los necesito d vdd. En serio,si llevara x ejemplo 3 reviews x capi y eso fuera siempre no os pediría con tanta urgencia q me los escribierais,xo sq necesito saber q sirve de algo q suba el fic y q no estoy perdiendo el tiempo ni escribiéndolo ni publicándolo… **

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia ya sabeis,un review y todo solucionado D Ahora,otra cosa digo, acepto criticas constructivas xo no me seais cm Risto (kien no sepa kien es, se trata de un personajillo q va d jurado d un concurso y q suelta unas "perlas" con las q se qda bien a gusto (vamos,insultando a todo el mundo))**

**Y creo q no me qda nada + x decir…**

**Bsikos! **


End file.
